Alles nur aus Liebe?
by MB
Summary: *TEIL 16 ONLINE!!* YAOI!(noch nicht am Anfang V/G G/T) Dark/Rape/Angst/Sad>> Es geht bald zuende. Vielleicht ein wenig OOC, aber dafür umso wirkungsvoller...
1. Alles nur aus Liebe?

Ich habe mal versucht das Layout der Story n bisschen ansehnlicher zu machen. Nur ff.net will nich immer so wie ich ... 

Alles nur aus Liebe?

In was für einer Welt leben wir?

Jeder nimmt sich doch nur was er will. Jeder denkt nur an sich. Wir sind alle Egoisten. Ein Nehmen, ein Geben von Pein und ein Erleben eines Alptraums.

_In was für einer Welt leben wir?_

Schmerz. 

Es tat weh. 

Es tat so weh.

Der junge Saiyajin versuchte den weitaus Älteren und Stärkeren vergeblich von seinem Körper zu drängen, doch gegen diese Kraft hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. 

Sie wurde nicht einmal bewusst angewandt. 

Er hatte minutenlang nichts mehr gesagt. Seine Stimme versagte, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte nichts.... alles fühlte sich so taub an. Vor Schmerz. Denn Jenen konnte er sehr wohl empfinden. Auch wenn sein Peiniger das wohl vergessen zu haben schien. Oder wollte er ihm bewusst weh tun? 

Ja.

Das war die einzige Erklärung.

Er wollte ihn leiden lassen. Ihm weh tun. Und der Schmerz wurde immer unerträglicher. Wieder und wieder versuchte der Jüngere sich auf zu bäumen und aus dem eisernen Griff des Anderen zu befreien. Doch er hatte all seine Kraft schon vor Stunden einbüßen müssen. Er war allein mit _IHM._ Schon wieder allein im Dunkeln. Niemand konnte ihm helfen, niemand... würde ihm helfen.. und niemand wusste was er durchmachte. 

Schmerz. 

Alle hatten ihn verlassen. Ihn im düsteren Zimmer sitzen lassen. Allein. Allein mit _IHM._

~~***~~

„Guten Morgen.", gähnte Trunks verschlafen, als er sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Er blinzelte mehrmals und sah in die Runde. Wen hatte er eigentlich begrüsst? Es war niemand anwesend.

Der junge Saiyajin erhob sich wieder und stolperte mit müden Schritten zur Kaffeemaschine. Goten betrat den Raum und Trunks sah über seine Schulter zu ihm hin. 

„Hi, Goten, hast du gut geschlafen?" Der Angesprochene knurrte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und liess sich dann kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Trunks schüttete zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und stellte eine seinem Freund, der die Sommerferien bei ihnen in der Capsule Corp. Verbrachte, weil der Rest seiner Familie in den Urlaub gefahren war und er keine Lust gehabt hatte mit zu kommen, vor die Nase.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir? Du bist in den letzten Tagen so schweigsam. Stimmt was nicht?" Trunks setzte sich Goten gegenüber an den Tisch und sah ihn fragend an. Nebenbei nippte er behutsam an seiner Tasse. 

Goten sah nur mit leerem Blick die heisse Flüssigkeit an, die Trunks ihm hingestellt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Trunks ihn angesprochen hatte. Sowie er Vieles in den letzten Tagen nicht richtig wahrnahm. Gedankenversunken sah er schließlich auf.

Trunks zuckte innerlich zusammen. Goten sah so fertig aus und er wusste nicht warum. Seit Tagen sah er aus, als hätte er kaum geschlafen, war blass, wirkte kraftlos. Der violetthaarige Saiyajin konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was er hatte. Fragte er ihn danach, blieb Goten ihm die Antwort grundsätzlich schuldig. Irgendetwas seltsames musste in dem jüngsten Mitglied der Son-Familie vorgehen. Denn er hatte sich sehr verändert.

„Ich habe Nichts.. nur schlecht geschlafen." Goten sprach leise, fast nur ein Flüstern. Als wäre er heiser... oder wollte das Sprechen vermeiden. Als wäre es etwas unglaublich anstrengendes. 

Und die Antwort war immer dieselbe. 

Jeden Morgen hiess es, er habe ‚nur' schlecht geschlafen. 

„Hast du.. Alpträume oder sowas?" 

Goten schüttelte langsam, beinahe als würde es Unmengen an Energie kosten, seinen Kopf. Oh doch und was für einen Alptraum er jede Nacht durchleben musste. Doch davon konnte er Trunks Nichts erzählen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Und _ER_ würde davon erfahren. Und dann würde es ihm selbst womöglich noch schlechter ergehen. Er durfte sich Nichts mehr anmerken lassen.

Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin nahm seine Tasse und trank geistesabwesend an seinem Kaffee. 

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und ließ die Tasse fallen. Ein lautes Klirren erklang und fast zeitgleich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Vegeta betrat die Küche. Er blickte auf den Kaffee, der sich langsam über den Boden verteilte und dann zu dem ‚Überltäter'.

Goten wich seinen Blicken aus und bückte sich beschämt um die zerbrochenen Teile aufzusammeln. „Tut mir leid." Flüsterte er nur, leicht zitternd. 

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ok. Das kann ja mal passieren." Er versuchte zu lächeln, als er einen Lappen zum Aufwischen suchte. Doch es war kein echtes Lächeln. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sehr große sogar. Warum verhielt sich sein Freund nur so unbeholfen in der Nähe seines Vaters?

Hatte er etwa Angst vor ihm? Aber warum? Vegeta hatte ihm doch nie Etwas getan.

Der Saiyajin Prinz brummte ein emotionsloses ‚Morgen', als er sich schließlich zum Kühlschrank begab, einige Nahrungsmittel herausnahm und sich zu den beiden Jungs an den Tisch setzte.

Nachdem die Sauerei beseitigt war, nahmen auch Trunks und Goten wieder Platz.

Sie schwiegen. Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus. Für Goten war es Spannung und er hatte Angst. Auch wenn er sich tagsüber nicht fürchten musste, alles was er falsch machte konnte ihm nachgetragen werden. Wenn es dunkel wurde... und er wieder allein war.

Sein Lachen hatte er schon vor Tagen verloren. Am Anfang war es noch niemandem aufgefallen. Doch er konnte immer weniger die Rückstände und Spuren der Nächte verdecken. Genauso wenig wie er das Geschehene psychisch verarbeiten, geschweige denn verkraften konnte. Warum tat man ihm das an? Er stellte sich diese Frage schon lange nicht mehr nur nachts. Er konnte die Gedanken nicht einmal mehr am hellichten Tage abschütteln.

Vegeta warf ihm wortlos einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Goten starrte auf die Tischplatte. Die Hände unter dem Tisch, wo Niemand sie sehen konnte, verkrampft, die Furcht ausdrückend die er mit jedem Atemzug in diesem Haus empfand. Sie wurde jeden Tag stärker. Sie machte ihn in manchen Momenten fast wahnsinnig. 

Wieder eine lange Zeit Schweigen. 

Trunks wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Niemand wollte ihm sagen was los war. Und jeder schien zu wissen, das schon seit längerem in diesem Gebäude etwas nicht stimmte. Warum glaubte jeder Schreie zu hören. Unwirkliche Schreie, denn keiner konnte sagen woher sie kamen... sie waren verzerrt. Wie aus einer anderen Welt. 

Vieles hatte sich verändert. Selbst Bulma konnte in der Nacht keinen Schlaf finden und ging deshalb regelmäßig zu einer Therapeutin. Jetzt war sie für einige Tage zur Kur weg. Sie wollte sich erholen. Trunks gönnte es seiner Mutter. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel gearbeitet. 

Und obwohl er mit seinem besten Freund, den er so verdammt gut kannte und mit seinem Vater in dem Gebäude derweil weilte.. fühlte er sich stets allein. 

Allein und unwissend. 

Und tief in ihm, sagte eine Stimme ihm, dass etwas Schreckliches gerade vorging. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was los war. Doch er wusste, dass die Anderen das auch spürten. Es war unheimlich und Alles so fremd. 

Tief im Inneren fühlte Trunks sich wie ein unwissendes, kleines Kind. Und auch das machte ihm Angst. Doch größer noch war die Sorge um Goten. Denn ihm schien es weitaus schlimmer zu ergehen. 

Warum?

~~Ende Teil 1~~


	2. Teil 2

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 2

****

_Die Kaffeetasse klirrte, als Vegeta die Küche betrat._

_Goten wich seinen Blicken aus._

_Hatte er Angst vor ihm?_

_Warum?_

~~***~~

Vegeta verzog sich in den Gravitationsraum. Wie jeden Tag. In diesen Stunden fühlte sich Goten am sichersten. Eine Sicherheit, die er sich tagtäglich einredete, um nicht völlig den eigenen Verstand zu verlieren.

Jeden Tag wurde der Wunsch in dem jungen Saiyajin stärker, dass diese Sommerferien endlich ein Ende nahmen. Doch würde der Alptraum damit aufhören? Was wenn _ER_ seine Drohungen wirklich wahrmachen würde? Er konnte weder ihm noch Trunks etwas derartiges antun. 

Doch er konnte. 

Früher... Wochen war es her, es kam Goten einer Ewigkeit gleich, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Hätte ihm Jemand derartige Geschichten über _IHN_ erzählt, hätte er ihn geohrfeigt.

Aber jetzt.

Traute er ihm Alles zu. Wirklich Alles. 

Seine Angst wurde nicht mehr nur eine Angst um sich selbst. Er verspürte zudem auch imme rmehr Angst um die Personen, die er mochte, die er... liebte.

Würde er ihnen dasselbe antun, wenn er mit ihm fertig war?

Werden sie auch einen derartigen Alptraum durchleben müssen?

Schluss. Goten wollte einfach nur dass es aufhörte. Es sollte aufhören. AUFHÖREN!!! Jeden Morgen hoffte er aufzuwachen und zu wissen...

Dass Alles nur ein unglaublich grausamer Traum gewesen war.

Doch dieser Morgen kam nicht.

~~***~~

„Hey, was hältst du davon wenn wir heute zusammen trainieren? Das lenkt dich sicher ab!" 

Goten sah auf und Trunks in die Augen. Er meinte es sicher nur gut. Er war sein Freund. Er musste wenigstens ihm den Gefallen tun und wieder etwas lockerer werden. 

Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin nickte und versuchte eine erleichterte Miene zu ziehen. „Aber... wir fliegen zur Wiese, ich brauche mal wieder etwas frische Luft." 

„Klar doch! Das ist ne verdammt gute Idee, da waren wir lange nicht mehr." 

Mittlerweile musste sogar schon das Gras nachgewachsen sein, was sie als Kinder immer vollständig nieder gebrannt hatten. Ja das Training würde Goten ablenken und nicht nur ihn. 

Hauptsache weg von Vegeta. 

Ohne dem Prinzen Bescheid zu sagen verließen die beiden Jungs das Haus unmittelbar. „Der merkt eh nix, trainiert wohl wieder bis zum Umfallen." Meinte Trunks nur. Goten nickte. 

Nur dass er Nachts noch immer wahnsinnig munter war. Aber davon hatte Trunks keine Ahnung. Doch Goten hatte mehr und mehr das gefühl, dass sein Freund etwas ahnte. Früher oder später würde er dahinter kommen. 

Doch er durfte die Wahrheit nie erfahren. Das war das beste für ihn und für Goten. 

~~***~~

Vegeta machte Liegestützen. Bei über 500 facher Schwerkraft. Sein Blick war leer. Er wusste was er zun hatte. Doch er durfte sich noch nicht verraten. Es gab nur einen, der Bescheid wusste. Doch er würde es nicht wagen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. 

Es machte Spass. 

Und diesen Spass hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt. Als er noch der Prinz eines Planeten war, konnte er machen was er wollte. 

Wozu er Lust hatte. Er konnte töten wen er wollte. Wenn er...

Lust hatte. 

Er hatte beinahe vergessen wie schön es war, kalt zu sein. Und er würde es sein. 

„Ich bin gespannt wie lange diese Brut das aushält und wieviel mein Sohn ihm bedeutet." 

Vegeta begann zu lachen. Verbittert, grausam, ... amüsiert. Er wusste längst, dass ihn keiner hören konnte. Er hatte gespürt, dass die beiden Jungs das Haus vor einer halben Stunde verlassen hatten. 

~~***~~

Nach einer anstrengenden Trainingssession lagen die beiden jungen Saiyajin nun mit ausgetreckten Gliedern im Gras. Es hatte gut getan. Sie hatten es lang nicht gemacht. Trainiert, wie in alten Zeiten. 

In alten Zeiten. Als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. 

Vieles hatte sich verändert. Aber was genau? Und warum so plötzlich? In Trunks Familie war Alles in Ordnung gewesen. Bis zu dem Tage an dem Bra geboren wurde. 

Bra.. sie wurde nur 4 Jahre alt. Dann starb sie an einer unheilbaren Kinderkrankheit. Ja, sie hatten sie widerbelebt. Sie hatten Alles versucht. 

Aber sie starb erneut. Als wäre es Schicksal gewesen. 

Vegeta musste sehr darunter gelitten haben. Man sah es ihm nicht an. Bulma hatte ihm sogar an den Kopf gheschmissen, dass es ihm egal war.  Daraufhin hatte er sein Zuhause für ein Jahr verlassen und nichts hatte man mehr von ihm gehört. 

Als er wieder kam. Eines Abends. Als es regnete. Hatte er sich verändert. Er war stiller geworden. Bulma hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Sie kannte ihn auch so. Trunks allerdings kannte diese Seite an seinem Vater nicht. Für ihn war es eine große Umstellung gewesen. Aber auch er hatte sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Das Leben ging weiter. 

Bulma wollte nie wieder Kinder haben. Genau wie Vegeta. 

Goten sah nachdenklich in den Himmel. Er war so schön. So voller Licht. Beinahe wie in einem billigen Kitschmärchen. 

Ja, die Menschen würden den Himmel mehr schätzen, wüssten sie, wir dunkel die Nacht sein konnte....

~~Ende Teil 2~~


	3. Teil 3

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 3

****

_Angst. _

_Die Menschen würden den Himmel mehr schätzen,_

_wüssten sie, wie dunkel die Nacht sein konnte..._

~~***~~

Trunks kroch rüber zu Goten und sah von oben herab auf sein Gesicht herunter. Goten blinzelte, als er merkte, dass plötzlich etwas die Sonne verdeckte, die ihm aufs Gesicht schien. 

„Goten?" Trunks sah seinen Freund mit einem geheimnisvollen und auch interessierten und neugierigen Blick an. Der Angesprochene blickte ihm in die Augen. 

„Ja..?" Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Er würde ihn wieder fragen, was er hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehr lange belügen konnte. Doch es musste sein, er DURFTE es ihm nicht verraten. Es würde das Ende bedeuten und den Anfang.. den Anfang des wirklichen Alptraums. Es lag nur an ihm... an Goten, wie gut es ihm und den Anderen ging. 

Eine viel zu große Verantwortung lastete somit auf dem jungen Verstand des jugendlichen Saiyajin. Und immer noch ging ihm diese eine Frage im Kopf herum. 

Warum?

Lag es am Tod seiner Tochter. An der Tatsache, dass er nicht glücklich werden durfte? Wollte er deshalb auch all denen weh tun, denen er etwas bedeutete? 

Es konnte eine Erklärung sein. 

Wenn Goten es schaffen könnte, bevor Vegeta durchdrehen würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es falsch ist was er vorhatte. Und dass... Verdammt. Wie sollte er ihn dann davon überzeugen? Er wollte doch nicht mit sich reden lassen.

Aber es war ein kleines Stück Hoffnung was nun in dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen aufflammte. Er musste es greifen.. es nutzen... nur so konnte er dieses grausame Spiel gewinnen. Er musste es tun... um die Anderen zu schützen. Vor dem zu schützen, was er erleiden musste. 

Er durfte auf keinen Fall aufgeben. 

„Goten? Hörst du mich nicht?" Goten blinzelte erneut und sah dann Trunks tiefer in die Augen. Diese blauen unschuldigen Augen, die von Leid und Sorge erfüllt waren. Es tat so weh Trunks so zu sehen, obwohl oder gerade weil, er nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. 

Noch nicht. 

Und er musste verhindern, dass er mit hinein gezogen werden konnte. Das war er ihm schuldig. 

Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff plötzlich Besitz von ihm, als er Trunks Gesicht so betrachtete. Etwas.. das er noch nie so.. unglaublich .. intensiv gefühlt hatte. Um so mehr erwachte in ihm der Wunsch, ihn davor zu bewahren dasselbe durchleben zu müssen wie er selbst.

Wenn es dunkel wurde. 

Und es dämmerte bereits. 

Goten versuchte zu lächeln. 

„Mir geht's gut Trunks, wirklich. Lass uns langsam nach Hause.. es wir dunkel und ich bin müde."

Die Wahrheit war, dass er noch bevor es Mitternacht war wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen wollte. Damit er überhaupt in der Lage war den Kampf gegen diese Übermacht ... zu überleben. 

Trunks nickte. Er wirkte erleichtert. Goten sah es ihm am Gesicht an. 

Also hatte er seine Rolle gut gespielt. Goten war froh darüber. Für heute hatte er es noch einmal geschafft. Doch Trunks ahnte Etwas, da war er sich ganz sicher. Er musste genauso wie er selbst fühlen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

~~***~~

Schwer atmend und keuchend wand Vegeta sich im Bett hin und her. Er hatte die Decke und das Kopfkissen schon längst unbewusst in irgendeine Ecke des Zimmers befördert. 

„Nein. Ich ... lass mich in Ruhe, du..."

Er träumte. Früher hatte er nie Probleme mit Alpträumen gehabt. Wovor hatte der Prinz der Saiyajin denn schon Angst?

Doch vor genau zwei Jahren war etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, irgendjemand hätte hören können, was in ihm zerbrach. Niemand sollte ihm, dem Prinzen, dem Mitglied der absoluten Elite, ihm... der sich seiner eigener Schwäche nicht eingestehen wollte, weil sie ihn selbst überrascht hatte, niemand aber auch nichts und kein Lebewesen im ganzen Universum, sollte es wagen ihm weh zu tun. Oder es erst zu versuchen. 

Er hatte keine Gefühle, darum konnte er auch nicht verletzt werden. 

Dachte er immer. 

Schweissgebadet schnellte sein durchtrainierter Körper hoch und Vegeta saß mit einem Mal aufrecht im Bett. Er öffnete seine kalten, dunklen Augen. Doch sein Blick war ruhelos. Gequält... als hätte er so eben die schlimmste Folter überhaupt durchgestanden. 

Im selben Moment schalt er sich für seine Schwäche. Diese verdammte Schwäche. Er würde sie ablegen. Jetzt, hier und heute. In dieser Nacht. Sie würde noch dunkler werden, als jemals zuvor. 

Ein sadistisches und grausam kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und der volle Mond warf milchiges Licht ins Zimmer und ließ seine Augen gefährlich funkeln. 

Vegeta spannte seine Muskeln an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Äderchen wurden auf der feuchtglänzenden, dunklen Haut des Prinzen sichtbar und leicht zitternd und vibrierend erhob der Saiyajin sich schließlich und trat zu dem großen Fenster, durch welches das Mondlicht in sein Zimmer fiel. 

_Ich lasse das nicht mehr länger geschehen. Menschliche Gefühle, ich werde dem endlich ein Ende setzen. Euer Mitleid könnt ihr euch sparen. Ich werde euch noch zeigen wie bemitleidenswert ihr alle seid. Kakarott, du willst mein Freund sein. Ich hasse dich und das werde ich dir beweisen._

Leise lachte der Saiyajin in sich hinein. Bereit und voller Lust, sich endlich wieder richtig vergnügen zu können. Menschen waren ihm zu schwach. 

Schwäche. 

Ein Wort auf das der Prinz sehr empfindlich reagierte. Empfindlichkeit. War nicht auch das ein Zeichen von...

Gefühl und Schwäche?

~~***~~

Der junge Saiyajin stand an die Wand des Gravitationsraumes gelehnt und starrte gedankenverloren durch eines der Kuppelfenster in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Der Mond warf ein milchiges Licht auf den kalten und harten Boden des Trainingsraumes. 

Trunks... was war das nur... für ein Gefühl gewesen, als er ihn am Tag angesehen hatte. Hatte er sich das Glänzen in den Augen.. nur eingebildet? Irgendetwas sollte ihm das Ganze mitteilen, doch er kam einfach nicht dahinter. Er und Trunks... sie kannten sich nun schon so lange. Beinahe seit dem Tag an dem Goten geboren wurde. Und der Ältere war bisher immer für ihn da gewesen. Sie hatten schon Alles durchgemacht. 

Aber so seltsam hatte er sich in seiner Gegenwart noch nie gefühlt. Woran lag das? Gotens leicht naiver Verstand war überfordert mit der ganzen Sache. Aber eines wusste er genau. Er wäre jetzt in diesem Moment viel lieber bei seinem besten Freund gewesen. Er wünschte sich Sicherheit in den Armen von Trunks. Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle geweint. 

Langsam schnappte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Realität. Er deufte nicht weinen. Egal wie schlimm es sein würde. Egal wie weh es tat. Keine Tränen... kein Schreien. Auch wenn er sich wie ein kleines schwaches Kind fühlen sollte. 

Er durfte seine Schwäche nicht bemerken. Denn dann wäre das Spiel schnell vorbei. Und sobald es soweit ist, startet er ein neues Spiel. Ja...

Für ihn war das Alles ein Spiel. Er verschwieg die Beweggründe. Hatte er überhaupt welche?

Er war vollkommen machtlos und unterlegen und er hasste dieses Gefühl. 

„Warum ich?" 

Doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte spürte er eine Aura, die sich mit langsamen Schritten näherte. 

Mit einem Mal waren all seine Pläne für Widerstand, die er sich am Nachmittag zurecht gelegt hatte verworfen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Angst machte sich erneut in ihm breit. Wie jede Nacht. Doch nicht nur er kam. Denn zur selben Zeit kam auch die unglaublich unbeschreihliche Kälte und brach über ihn herein. Er wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte. Doch er wusste dass er in jener Nacht wieder Schreie hören würde.

Nicht nur seine Eigenen.

~~Ende Teil 3~~


	4. Teil 4

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 4

****

_.... Wenn es dunkel wurde._

_Und es dämmerte bereits. _

_War das nicht auch ein Zeichen von Gefühl und Schwäche...?_

_Er durfte nicht weinen..._

~~***~~

Ein unangenehmer Klos machte sich im Hals des jungen Saiyajin breit und schnürte ihm langsam die Luft ab. 

_Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Aura zu verbergen._

Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzvoll zusammen und ganz egal, wieviel er sich am Tage an Stärke und Stolz zusammen gekehrt hatte, nun war Alles wie unerreichbar fern. Hilflosigkeit, die stärker wurde mit jedem Schritt mit dem er sich näherte. Derjenige, den er einmal so respektiert und sogar insgeheim etwas bewundert hatte. 

Sollte er davon laufen? Noch.. war er nicht angekommen. Er ließ sich Zeit. Mit Absicht? 

Was würde passieren, wenn er sich einfach aus dem Staub machen würde? Man konnte es ihm doch nicht verübeln. Er hatte Angst. Große Angst und war verwirrt. Weil er immer noch nicht verstand warum man ihm, nein ..

Warum ER ihm das antat. Nur um danach zum nächsten über zu gehen? Aber er hatte doch selber gesagt, dass er sich danach richtet, wie lange Goten das Ganze aushalten würde. 

Wollte er ihn testen? Wenn ja war es ein grausamer Test. 

Wieder die Schritte. Nun würde es nur ein paar Sekunden dauern bis er die angelehnte Tür öffnete. 

_Oh Trunks... wärst du doch jetzt hier. _

Eine einsame, klägliche Träne rann die helle Wange herunter. Im blassen Vollmondlicht wirkte seine Haut noch viel heller und reiner als sonst. Doch die dunklen, sonst so lebendigen Augen verschlangen nahezu das Licht in immer größer werdender Panik, anstatt es glitzernd wieder zu spiegeln...

~~***~~

Er hat Angst. – War sein erster Gedanke, als er nach seiner Aura spürte. _Wie ein kleines Balg. Und er ist der Sohn des angeblich stärksten Kämpfers des Universums? _

Ein schmerzvoller Stich pochte in seinem Herzen auf, als Vegeta in Gedanken Kakarott erwähnte. 

_Er hockt irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Erde und kümmert sich einen Scheissdreck um dich Goten..._

Der Prinz lächelte als er das dachte und gleichzeitig machte er sich mit Vorfreude bereit darauf sich aus zu toben. Es wird ihn von seinem Schmerz ablenken. Und zudem hatte Goten soviel von seinem Vater. 

Dieser naive Gesichtsausdruck. Der Körperbau... die schwarzen Haare und diese... unschuldigen Augen. Ja, Unschuld. Er würde diesem unschuldigen Jungen weh tun. Seine Unschuld brechen. Und es würde ihm Spass machen. Alles andere war ihm jetzt egal. 

_Kakarott._

Wieder dieser Stich. Vegeta zuckte innerlich zusammen, seine Reaktion verfluchend. Doch er verdrängte schnell die Gedanken an seinen verhassten Erzfeind. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er seit geraumer Zeit so oft an ihn denken musste. Obwohl.. oder vielleicht gerade weil er sein Gesicht jetzt schon einige Wochen nicht sehen musste.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Gravitationsraum.

~~***~~

Trunks schlug die Augen auf und sein Blick wanderte langsam zum Wecker, der an seinem Bett stand. 

_1.00 Uhr..._ murmelte er verschlafen. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Das helle Mondlicht fiel durch die Fensterscheiben und brach sich auf seinen Möbeln. Sonst war Alles dunkel. 

Der Saiyajin mit den fliederfarbenen Haaren schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich aufrecht. 

_Verdammt. Bei Vollmond kann ich nie richtig einschlafen._

Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Es war warm im Zimmer. Die Hitze, die sich durch den Sonnenschein am Tage im Raum angestaut hatte machte sich nun bemerkbar. Trunks trug nur seine Boxershorts und sonst Nichts. Er fragte sich ob Goten wohl schon schlief. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt an Goten denken musste. Der schlummerte wahrscheinlich friedlich und er wettete um jeden Preis, dass er keine Probleme mit dem Schlafen bei Vollmond hatte.

Seufzend zog sich Trunks seine Trainingshose vom Vortag an und öffnete sein Fenster bevor er sich um drehte und das Zimmer mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten verließ. 

_Ich geh ne Stunde raus. Da wird es kühler sein._

~~***~~

Ein dumpfer, abgeschnittener Schmerzensschrei entrang seiner Kehle, als er von Vegeta brutal an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Ja... wäre Vegeta nicht so unglaublich ernst und brutal und nicht so verdammt viel stärker als er, hätte es sich auch um ein ganz normales nächtliches Training handeln können. 

Goten spielte mit dem Gedanken sich heute nacht vielleicht doch mehr zu wehren. Es war ein Risiko. Entweder wurde es Vegeta zu langweilig war er zu schwach war... oder er mochte es so. Wenn er Nichts tat, konnte er den Spielverlauf gefährden und wenn er Etwas tat, ebenso. 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, baute Veget sich vor ihm Auf und drückte ihm den Fuss in den Nacken um ihm am Bodne zu halten. 

_Ja.. wenn er Angst hat, hat er genau denselben Ausdruck in den Augen wie Kakarott... nur dass ich ihn bei Kakarott nur sehr selten gesehen habe..._

Vegeta zuckte leicht irritiert mit einer Augenbraue, als Goten sich wütend auf seine Ellenbogen stemmte und gegen den enormen Druck in seinem Genick anzu kämpfern versuchte. 

_Nanu... was hat er denn heute vor...?_

Vegeta verstärkte den Druck für einige Sekunden und zerschlug somit Gotens kleine, sinnlose Rebellion. Dann nahm er den Fuss herunter und trat ihm in die Seite, was ihn erneut vor die Wand beförderte.

Goten schlug gegen die Wand und fiel kraftlos zu Boden. Doch er wollte sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Seiner Angst und seiner Schwäche nachgeben. Er musste verhindern, dass die Runde für ihn zu Ende ging und Vegeta.. sich jemand anderen suchen würde... der es vielleicht seelisch noch weniger verkraften würde. 

Goten dachte an Trunks. Mit einem Mal fand er seine Kraft wieder und sammelte sein Ki im Körper zusammen. Er verwandelte sich zum SSJ und erhob sich langsam jedoch nicht ohne zu wanken, denn Vegetas Behandlungen hinterließen noch immer Spuren an ihm. 

Der Prinz verschränkte die Arme und sah sein Gegenüber mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an, welcher verdeckte, was er in sich dachte. 

_Wie sein Vater. Diese Sturheit. Nicht aufgeben zu wollen, obwohl man schon längst verloren hat. Ich verstehe euch nicht._

Vegetas Wut auf seinen Erzfeind wurde wieder wachgerüttelt. Er erinnerte sich an die zahlreichen dummen Bemerkungen über ihn, die Kakarott ihm immer so munter ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. Natürlich ohne es böse zu meinen... wie konnte er auch. Diese ganze Naivität machte ihn wahnsinnig. 

Die Augen des Prinzen funkelten unheilvoll im milchigen Licht des Mondes, welches durch die Kuppelfenster drang. Dann verwandelte auch er sich zum SSJ und stürmte auf Goten zu. 

_Verdammt ich lasse das Alles nicht länger zu! Ihr werdet sehen... ich bin nicht verletzbar!!!_

Von Wut und Bitterkeit ergriffen beschleunigte der Prinz und verschwand kurz bevor er Goten erreichte aus dessen Blickfeld. 

Dieser sah sich hektisch um, hörte in diesem kurzen, nur Bruchteile von Sekunden andauernden Moment, wie sein Herz laut und rasend pochte. Doch sehr kurz darauf schrie er auf und krümmte sich nach vorne. Zeitgleich spuckte er erst einen Schwall Blut und diverse Magensäfte aus und ging dann zu Boden, sich beide Arme krampfhaft vor die Stelle pressend, in die Vegeta ihn mit voller Wucht einen Ellenbogenschlag verpasst hatte. 

Goten war nicht einmal nicht hinten zurück geschleudert worden, da er schon an der Wand stand, was die Wirkung des Schlages umso steigerte. 

Hustend und keuchend verfluchte er sich selbst, als seine goldenen Haare wieder schwarz wurden. _Mit nur einem Schlag..  _Wiederholte sich ein paarmal eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Vegeta stand nun wieder vor ihm und sah spöttisch auf ihn herunter. Dann packte er ihn an den Haaren und riss ihn brutal zu Boden, so dass er auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Mit einem behenden Satz war er über ihm und die Körper der beiden Saiyajin berührten sich. 

Der Jüngere zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Nun hatte er ihn wieder soweit. Er konnte mit ihm machen was er wollte. 

Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich mit einem Mal wieder in ihm breit. Tief in seinem Inneren ärgerte er sich über seine Naivität, es überhaupt versucht zu haben, sich gegen Vegeta zu sträuben. Es war ... Sinnlos. 

Goten schloss die Augen. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. In seinem Kopf dröhnten tausend Stimmen, Geräusche.. Flüche. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Körper breit, ausgelöst durch seine bloße Panik. 

Doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter. Eine Stimme die er immer wieder hörte, seit er hier war. Die er aber nicht kannte. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen was sie sagte. Doch sie klang traurig und verbittert. Besorgt...

Dann spürte er wie Vegeta ihm mit einer gekonnten Bewegung die Kleidung vom Leib riss und seine Beine hart auseinander stieß...

~~Ende Teil 4~~


	5. Teil 5

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 5

****

_Papa! Bitte tu uns das nicht an!_

_Du darfst das nicht!_

_Lass sie in Ruhe!_

_...doch eine Stimme wurde immer dominanter. Eine die er nicht kannte..._

_traurig... verbittert... besorgt_

~~***~~

Goten blickte apathisch in die Ferne. Seine Augen benetzt von einem Schleier aus Tränen. Tränen des Schmerzes. Doch er durfte nicht weinen. 

Vegeta stand einige Meter abseits von ihm und zog sich seine Kleidung an. Dann ging er. Ohne auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort zu sagen. 

Taten sprachen mehr als Worte. 

Goten blieb lange Zeit starr auf dem Boden liegen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Gepeinigt im Geist wie im Körper. Sein Atem ging zwar ruhig, doch zitterte er mit jedem Einatmen. Seine Brust schmerzte... sein Becken pochte und eine gewaltige Überlkeit breitete sich schon seit einigen Minuten immer weiter in seinem Magen aus. 

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Keinen Willen. Das Licht des Vollmondes verschwand durch dunkle Wolken die sich sammelten. Vorboten eines Unwetters. 

Um ihn herum war Alles nur noch dunkel. Schon seit einiger Zeit rang er mit dem Gedanken auf zu stehen. Doch sein Körper sprach eine deutlichere Sprache als er.  So blieb er hilflos auf dem harten, kalten Boden liegen. Teilweise mit Blut befleckt. Seinem eigenen Blut.

Er war allein. Allein im Dunkeln. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an die Worte Vegetas, als er ihm das zum ersten Mal angetan hatte...

_Du wirst jetzt jede Nacht um die gleiche Zeit hier her kommen. _

Keine Emotion in seiner Stimme. Ein einfacher Befehl. 

_Und jetzt hör zu und denk immer an meine Worte, Son – Goten. _

Er sprach das „Son" in seinem Namen überdeutlich aus. Fast als wäre es eine Strafe diesen Namen zu tragen...

Wage es ja nicht, dich gegen mich zu stellen. Du wirst keinem erzählen, was hier passiert. Wenn du es doch tust, wirst du zusehen müssen wie ich mit Trunks weiter machen werde und danach... mit jedem Anderen deiner billigen Freunde.

Dann war er gegangen. Wortlos. Doch seine Worte hallten Tagelang in Gotens Kopf wieder. Ein wichtiger Grund dafür, dass er das Alles mit sich machen ließ. Er wollte Trunks beschützen. 

Goten musste erneut an seinen besten Freund denken. Ja.. er würde ihn vor dem Wahnsinn Vegetas schützen. Was auch immer in ihn gefahren war... wenn er es aushalten würde, bis sein Vater wieder da war.. ja dann...

_Vater..._ murmelte er leise. _Ob ihn das Ganze.. überhaupt interessierte?_ Er hatte seine Familie. Ja.. Goten war auch ein Sohn von ihm. Aber er hatte nie sehr viel mit seinem Vater zu tun gehabt. Kaum war er damals in sein Leben getreten, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Um zu trainieren. Das Einzige was dieser Mann kannte war Training. Deswegen war Goten auch nicht mit in den Urlaub gefahren. Das Ganze kotzte ihn sowieso nur an.

Plötzlich spürte der junge Saiyajin wie ein paar Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Sie fühlten sich heiss an. Sie brannten in den Schürfwunden die er sich zuzog, als er sich vergeblich ein letztes Mal gegen Vegeta aufgebäumt hatte in dem Versuch, sich doch noch zu befreien. 

Es tat weh. 

Weinen war schmerzvoll. 

~~***~~

Trunks sass im Gras. Die Knie angezogen und den Kopf auf sie gelehnt. Sein Blick ruhte seit geraumer Zeit auf dem kleinen Teich, der sich im Garten befand. Bis vor ein paar Minuten spiegelte sich der Mond darin und sein Licht warf lange Schatten auf das Gras. 

Trunks wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort saß, doch er wusste, dass es bald regnen würde. Er hatte schon die ersten Blitze am dunklen Himmel sehen können. Doch er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er war zu sehr in eine düstere Gedankenwelt versunken, die ihn nicht mehr los lassen wollte.

Er dachte an Goten. Über sich selbst leicht überrascht registrierte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper, wenn er an seinen besten Freund dachte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er fühlte sich niemals zuvor so mit ihm verbunden, wie in den letzten Wochen. Und er litt. Weil sein Freund litt. 

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Trunks Bilder. Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. Er sah Gotens zitternde Hände, die er vergeblich versuchte vor ihm zu verstecken, wenn Vegeta in der Nähe war. 

Er sah Gotens traurige Augen und seinen fertigen und leeren Blick, wenn er morgens die Küche betrat.

Er erlebte erneut die Szene mit der Kaffeetasse, die er vor Schreck fallen ließ, als...

Vegeta die Küche betrat. 

Vegeta. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte,  fiel ihm auf, dass auch er kälter und abweisender geworden war. Er war es ja schon von seinem vater gewohnt, dass er ihn wie Luft behandelte. Aber... in den letzten Tagen hatte er ihn nicht einmal zusammen geschissen. Zum Training gezwungen oder sonst etwas auszusetzen gehabt, wie es sonst der Fall war.

Ein dumpfes und unangenehmes Pochen machte sich in Trunks Magen bemerkbar. Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl und eine dunkle Vorahnung. Beunruhigt versuchte er seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen, als ein greller Blitz und ein darauffolgender, dementsprechend lauter Donnerschlag direkt über ihm, ihn aufschrecken ließen. 

Langsam fielen auch schon die ersten Regentropfen. Sie fühlten sich kühl an und beruhigend. Erst jetzt fiel dem violetthaarigen Saiyajin auf, wie sehr sich sein Körper aufgeheizt hatte in den letzten Minuten. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt. Er fühlte sich unangenehm schuldig. Schuldig seinem besten Freund gegenüber, dass sein Körper so auf die Gedanken an ihn reagierte. 

Plötzlich war sie da. Eine glockenhelle Stimme. Sie wimmerte und weinte. Und ein leises Schluchzen hallte von überall wieder. 

Trunks lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Stimme vernahm. Es war sie wieder. Die Stimme die in vielen Nächten schrie. Diese verzerrten Schreie, die niemand zu zu ordnen vermochte. 

Doch jetzt schrie sie nicht. Sie wimmerte nur qualvoll. So leidig, dass es einem fast das Herz zerriss. Doch Trunks konnte sich nicht erklären, woher die Stimme zu kommen schien. Es war, als läge sie in der Luft und jeder erneute Windhauch trug ihr Wimmern an sein Ohr.

Trunks bemerkte wie er anfing flüchtig zu zittern. Es beunruhigte ihn, denn er hatte diese Stimme noch nie außerhalb des Hauses gehört. 

Der Regenschauer wurde zudem allmählich zu einem richtigen Unwetter und das Grollen des Donners, machte es langsam unmöglich den Lauten weiterhin zu lauschen. Er entschloss sich dazu wieder ins Haus zu gehen, denn er hatte eigentlich keine Lust hier draußen eine Komplettdusche zu nehmen. Und erneut redete er sich ein, sich die Stimme nur eingebildet zu haben. Aber wie...?

Wenn sie anscheinend sogar seine Mutter zu hören schien?

Trunks trat ins Haus und ging mit langsamen und leisen Schritten durch den dunklen Flur. Hier drinnen hörte jeden Donnerschlag nur noch als dumpfes Grollen. Doch in unregelmäßigen Abständen wurde das ganze Gebäude von grellen Blitzen tageslicht hell durchleuchtet. 

Dann kam der junge Saiyajin an Gotens Zimmer vorbei. Er blieb stehen. Sollte... sollte er hinein gehen und nach ihm sehen? Er wollte nicht aufdringlich sein und irgendwie hatte er Angst sich zu verraten. Er hatte im Garten schon gemerkt, dass er seine Gefühle um diese Zeit nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Doch er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete langsam die Tür. Doch das Bett, welches vorfand war leer. 

Und dann war sie wieder da. Diese Stimme. Das Klagen und wimmern... eines.. eines kleinen Mädchens? Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. 

Wo steckte Goten nur? Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schlug er den Weg zum Gravitaionsraum ein und spürte gleichzeitig nach der Aura seines Freundes. Und tatsächlich. Sie befand sich in der Richtung. 

Trunks beschleunigte seine Schritte, eine plötzliche Besorgnis und Panik in sich fühlend, denn die Aura Gotens fühlte sich seltsam schwach an. Eine Art der Schwäche, die er von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war.

Als er schließlich endlich sein Ziel erreichte und in den Raum eintrat, die Tür stand halb offen, fand er Goten zusammengekauert an eine der Wände gelehnt vor. Er hatte seine Knie angezogen und sein Gesicht verborgen. Es schien als wolle er mit aller Macht vermeiden, dass ihn jemand entdecken konnte.

„Goten!" rief trunks entsetzt auf  und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu dem dunkelhaarigen Saiyajin. 

Dieser sah nicht auf. Trunks kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihn aufgewühlt an. 

„Goten... was ist passiert...?" flüsterte er heiser. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Trunks rückte näher zu ihm heran und legte seine Arme vorsichtig um den Körper seines Freundes. Er spürte, wie kalt er war und dass er zitterte. 

Der lilahaarige Saiyajin verspürte ein plötzliches inniges Bedürfnis Goten jetzt in diesem Moment Trost zu spenden, ihn zu wärmen ihm nahe zu sein. Er drückte ihn fest an sich und begann ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. 

Goten zuckte leicht bei der plötzlichen sanften Berührung. Doch er ließ es geschehen. Langsam hörte er auf zu zittern und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund. 

Ein schriller Blitz erleuchtete für einige Sekundenbruchteile den Raum und Trunks sah Etwas in Gotens Augen aufblitzen. Es waren Tränen. Goten zuckte bei dem darauffolgenden Donnerschlag noch einmal zusammen doch dann schmiegte er sich fester an Trunks und...

er begann zu weinen. 

~~Ende Teil 5~~


	6. Teil 6

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 6

****

_Es tat weh. _

_Weinen war schmerzvoll._

_Und dann war es wieder da._

_Das Klagen und Wimmern eines... kleinen Mädchens?_

_Goten zuckte leicht bei der plötzlichen sanften Berührung. _

_Doch er liess es geschehen._

~~***~~

Keiner der beiden wusste wie viele Stunden sie schon dort verweilten. Doch die Nacht neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Nicht aber der Regen. Wie ein Schleier aus grauem Nebel, voller Erinnerungen an Geschehnisse zuvor, hüllte er das ganze Gebäude ein, wollte die drückende Stille nicht entweichen lassen.

Goten lag mit dem Rücken auf Trunks Bett. Er hatte, seit er ihn gefunden hatte nicht ein Wort mit Trunks gesprochen. Das Zimmer war dunkel, doch graues Dämmerlicht gewann langsam die Obehand und vertrieb Minute um Minute die Dunkelheit.

Nicht die Gedanken. 

Der violetthaarige Saiyajin sass neben seinem Freund am Rand des Bettes. Sein Blick ruhte auf Gotens Augen. Sie schienen noch emotionsloser als sonst am Morgen. Ein Netz aus Gräue und Mattheit lag noch immer auf seinem lethargischen Blick. Trunks schauderte es bei jedem Mal, wenn sein Blick den Gotens streifte. Er war sich sicher, dass jener ihn auch taxierte, doch sah man seinen Pupillen keinerlei Aktivität an. 

Vegetas Sohn ertappte sich mehrmals dabei, sich die wildesten Dinge aus zu malen, was Goten in der Nacht widerfahren sein könnte. Doch gleichzeitig kam ihm jeder einzelne so Gedanke unglaublich absurd und unwirklich vor, dass er ihn wieder fallen ließ. 

Er verbot es sich selbst ihn zu fragen, was passiert war. Denn egal was es war, es musste schlimm gewesen sein. Denn seit Jahren hatte sein Freund nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart geweint. Er war überhaupt immer ganz anders gewesen. Fröhlich, glücklich, unbeschwert, als kenne dieser Junge keine Probleme. Trunks hatte ihn immer beneidet um diese Sorglosigkeit. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, dass er sicher früher auch schon ein paar Probleme hatte, sie aber geschickt zu verbergen wusste. 

Alles jedoch, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was in jenen Nächten zu geschehen schien.

Das ganze Haus lag in Lautlosigkeit. Nicht einmal die zarten Regentropfen waren zu vernehmen und außerhalb des Grundstückes fuhr kein Fahrzeug. Bald würde die Nacht ganz vorbei sein und ein weiterer Morgen anbrechen. 

Ein Morgen ohne Übermorgen...?

~~***~~

_...du bist die Nummer eins...._

_Ich schieße nicht solange du da unten noch rumhängst!_

_Fusion? Lieber sterbe ich, als mit dir zu fusionieren!_

_Vegeta... du bist doch schon tot...._

_Ist das gut so? – Ja es ist wunderbar..._

Vegeta schlug die Augen auf. Er sah sich hektisch im Zimmer um und spürte mit Unbehagen, wie sein Herz raste. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an die Brust, setzte sich auf und begann tief durch zu atmen. Er hatte geträumt. 

Schon wieder von Kakarott.

Der Prinz ordnete seine wirren Gedanken und seine Konfusion machte einer unbändigen Wut Platz. 

„Kakarott. Jetzt verfolgst du mich schon im Schlaf! Was fällt dir nur ein, du bist doch nichts weiter als ein naiver, unterbemittelter Krieger dritter Klasse."

_Und doch stärker als ich._

Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle geschrien. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Bald würde er endlich Alles vernichten können, was ihn an diesen verdammten Saiyajin namens Kakarott erinnerte. 

Und in jeder Minute hallte der Name im Kopf des Prinzen wider. Doch er ignorierte es. Wie jeden Tag. 

_Kakarott._

~~***~~

Trunks hob seinen Kopf und sah an die Decke seines Zimmers. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und allein. So verteufelt unwissend und naiv. Goten zeigte nun schon seit Stunden keine Regung. Was wenn er psychisch so fertig war, dass er... nie wieder aus diesem Zustand herauskam...? 

Doch plötzlich schloss er die Augen. Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin nahm wieder etwas lebendigere Züge an, wenn auch... traurige und gepeinigte.

Eine kleine Träne rollte seine Wange hinab. Seine Wunden waren verheilt, dank einer magischen Bohne die er durch Trunks erhalten hatte. Doch er fühlte sich noch immer so schwach. So zerbrechlich und minderwertig. 

Diesmal hatte er wahrhaftig versucht sich zu wehren. Doch hatte er nicht die geringste Chance gehabt. Vegeta hatte immer die Oberhand behalten. Immer... immer... 

Schwäche. Er empfand nichts weiter als diese Wehrlosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Sie verdunkelte Alles um ihn herum. Er sah sich selbst in ein schwarzes Loch aus Depression und Angst hinab fallen. Tiefer... immer tiefer. 

Er wollte schreien. Hilfe rufen. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Sein Herz begann vor lauter Panik wild zu schlagen, als er ein Gemisch aus Stimmen wahrnahm. 

Ein klägliches Wimmern. Ein Klagen und Weinen. 

Ein grausames Lachen und ein in Bosheit befriedigtes Stöhnen. 

Alles kam zusammen. Alles stürzte über ihm ein. Goten wollte weg laufen. Doch er konnte seinen Standpunkt nicht verlassen. So sehr er sich anstrengte, er konnte nicht weg... doch dann sah er etwas. 

Ein Licht... ein wundervoll warmes Glühen. Am Ende des dunklen Tunnels. Es war so anziehend. Ja dort wollte er hin. Dort musste er hin. Zu diesem rein blau glühenden Licht am Horizont. Dort lag sein Schicksal.

Goten öffnete seine Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf zu Trunks, der ihn die ganze Zeit sorgenvoll beobachtete. Ja.. es lag soviel Zuneigung in seinem Blick und soviel Wärme. 

„K...Kö...Können wir... ein wenig na.. nach draußen.. gehen...?" brachte Goten mit heiserer Stimme heraus. 

Trunks sah kurz aus dem Fenster und dann wieder zu seinem Freund. Es regnete zwar leicht, es war aber dennoch nicht kalt. Eher schwül. Innerlich machte sein Herz einen erleichterten Luftsprung. Goten schien seine Depression überwunden zu haben. Für´s erste...

Vegetas Sohn nickte und half dem Anderen beim Aufstehen. Auch er trug aufgrund der Hitze nur eine Trainingshose. Trunks fühlte, dass sein Freund nicht mehr kalt war. Im Gegenteil. Sein Körper war jetzt leicht erhitzt. Vielleicht war ein Spaziergang im Nieselregen ja genau das richtige, um die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zu verdrängen.

Als die beiden jungen Saiyajin das Gebäude verließen, wehte ihnen eine angenehm kühle Brise entgegen. Nach Stunden in dem immer noch ziemlich warmen Zimmer von Trunks, war es eine Erleichterung endlich wieder frische Luft zu atmen. 

Goten atmete tief durch und breitete seine Arme aus. Dieser Regen, er fühlte sich so schön an. So kühl und sanft...

Sanft. Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich daran wie Trunks ihn vor Stunden in den Armen gehalten hatte. Wie er ihn beruhigend berührte... Seine sanften Finger auf seiner misshandelten Haut. 

Er schluckte. Wieso dachte er jetzt daran? Das Alles machte ihm ein bisschen Angst. Er kannte diese Gefühle nicht und beschloss, erstmal nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken. 

Woran Trunks wohl gedacht hatte, als er ihn mit seinen blauen Augen so angesehen hatte.... 

Goten warf einen Blick zur Seite, zu Trunks. Dieser hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt und nach hinten auf die Arme gelehnt. Unbeirrt von der Tatsache, dass er in einer der Pfützen sass, die den ganzen Rasen schon in einen Sumpf verwandelt hatten.

Irgendwie musste er bei diesem Anblick irgendwie lächeln. Trunks sass da wie ein begossener Pudel, sein Haar hing ihm feucht ins Gesicht. Vegetas Sohn bemerkte seinen Blick und sah auf. 

_Woran denkt er denn jetzt? Wieso grinst er so...?_

Goten liess sich neben seinen Freund ins nasse Gras fallen, was dazu führte dass dieser von dem aufwirbelnden, schlammigen Wasser besudelt wurde. Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin tat, als wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass diese Gegebenheit seine Schuld war und sah Trunks gespielt angewidert an... 

Vegeta beobachtete die beiden Jungs vom Küchenfenster aus. Sein Blick verhärtete sich. Und seine Augen formten sich zu engen Schlitzen und musterten die zwei Saiyajin im Garten drohend und missbilligend....

„Hmpf." 

~~Ende Teil 6~~


	7. Teil 7

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 7

_Manchmal im Leben steht man vor einer Entscheidung. _

_Man muss einen Schritt gehen, den man vielleicht schon längst hätte machen sollen._

_Woher wissen wir, wie weit wir gehen können?_

_Wie nah wir uns kommen dürfen ohne uns selbst zu verraten?_

_Was du für mich empfindest..._

~~***~~

****

Trunks lag im Gras. Es nieselte immer noch. Doch das machte ihm mittlerweile nichts mehr aus. Er war komplett durchnässt. Seine Brust mit Schlamm bespritzt. Sein Kopf voll von Fragen. Er hatte ihn immer noch nicht auf die Nacht angesprochen. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, jetzt.. da Goten so aussah, als ginge es ihm etwas besser.

Regen hat eine heilende Wirkung auf die Seele. 

Der violetthaarige Saiyajin wandte seinen Blick zu Goten, der neben ihm lag und mit geschlossenen Augen zu dösen schien. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan. 

Wieder diese ganzen Fragen.

_Er sieht so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn er schläft._

Ein warmes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er seinen schlummernden Freund so betrachtete. Seine viel entspannteren Züge, das schwarze halblange Haar, welches ihm zum Teil in sein helles Gesicht hing. Sein Körper war unglaublich schön, nicht ganz so muskulös gebaut wie sein eigener, aber dennoch wunderschön. Seine helle Haut, die bei ihm in der Familie lag. Unbewusst rückte Trunks ein Stück näher an Goten heran.

_Ob er einen schönen Traum hat...?_

Der Wind pfiff leise durch die Blätter der Bäume und liess sie rascheln. 

Sollte oder sollte er nicht...? Trunks sah auf seine Hände. Er wollte seinen Freund berühren... ja, mit seinen Händen über seine Haut streicheln, ihm Wärme geben, ihm Trost schenken und... und was..?

Trunks hielt inne. Hatte er sich etwa in ihn, Goten verliebt? War das Liebe? Er zog seine Stirn kraus und dachte diesen Gedanken weiter. Doch er wurde unterbrochen. 

_Nein... nein.... Gefahr... nein ... nein..._

Vegetas Sohn hob den Blick und sah sich suchend um. Doch er spürte Niemanden in der Nähe. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wieder diese seltsame Mädchenstimme war, die ihm ans Ohr drang. Gleichzeitig streifte sein Blick das entferntere Küchenfenster. Und eine unbehagliche Tatsache stach ihm sofort ins Auge. 

Vegeta beobachtete sie. 

Wie lange schon? Was hatte er gesehen.... was denkt er jetzt? Es ist noch nichts passiert dachte sich Trunks erleichtert. Hätte er jetzt vor den Augen seines Vaters einen Fehler begangen, hätte das ein böses Ende gehabt. 

Die Stimme verstummte. 

War das eine Warnung gewesen...? Trunks verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doch eines wusste er,... irgendetwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass er der Stimme vertrauen konnte... dass sie ihm Nichts Böses wollte. Er hoffte, dass sein Instinkt recht behalten würde. 

~~***~~

Vegeta wandte sich vom Fenster ab und räumte mit einem undeutbaren, kalten Blick den Küchentisch ab. Er verspürte eine tiefe, schmerzvolle Wut in sich und je mehr er darüber nachdachte und je wütender er war, desto mehr brannte sich nur ein Bild in sein Gehirn, dass ihm immer und immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien. 

Kakarott.

„Nun... nimmt er mir schon meinen leibhaftigen Sohn und zieht ihn in seinen Bann."

_Ich werde das nicht länger erdulden. Niemand, niemand nimmt mir weg, was mein ist!! Und erst recht nicht Kakarott._

Der Prinz stellte das Geschirr ab und sah in den Kühlschrank. Jemand musste wohl heute Mittag Einkaufen. Und er wusste auch schon wer.

~~***~~

Goten öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zu Trunks, der neben ihm sass, die Beine angewinkelt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Freund fragend an. 

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen...?" 

„Ich schätze so in etwa zwei Stunden."

Goten setzte sich auf und sah zur grauen Wolkendecke. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und nieselte jetzt wirklich nur noch in unerwähnenswert kleinen Tropfen vom Himmel. 

_Solange hat er hier bei mir gesessen...? Das hat er für mich getan...? _

Doch hatte er nicht lange Zeit sich innerlich darüber zu freuen. Eine ihm bekannte Aura näherte sich plötzlich mit schnellen Schritten. Sofort merkte er wie sein Herz rasend zu schlagen begann, wie sein Puls schmerzhaft hochschoss und Panik in seiner Magengegend für Unwohlbefinden sorgte. 

Obwohl es unmöglich war, dass der Prinz ihm um diese Tageszeit und in Gegenwart seines Sohnes Etwas antun würde, ertappte er sich dabei, wie begann zu zittern. Als hätten sie die ganze Zeit in Alarmbereitschaft gestanden, setzten all seine verdrängten Empfindungen der Nächte auf einen Schlag wieder ein. 

_Was will er hier...?_

Er versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen und sich nicht die Blöße zu geben, so dass Vegeta sein Unbehagen bemerken konnte. Vielleicht wollte er ja nur Trunks etwas mitteilen. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

Trunks warf kurz einen verwirrten Blick zu Goten als er dessen Verhalten registrierte und sah dann hinter sich, er spürte seinen Vater kommen. Er schien irgendwas in der Hand zu halten, was aussah wie Geld. 

Verwundert erhob er sich und versuchte so gut es ging den ganzen Dreck von seinem Körper zu wischen, den er in dem Moment bemerkte.

„Was... ist los Vater?" Vegeta drückte Trunks das Geld in die Hand und sah ihn an. Sein Blick war weder kalt noch warm. Er schien sogar, ganz normal, wie immer zu wirken.

„Der Kühlschrank ist leer. Du musst eben Einkaufen." 

„Um diese Uhrzeit? Aber es hat doch noch gar kein Laden auf!"

„Trunks, es ist bereits nach elf." 

Der Angesprochene sah seinen Vater verblüfft an. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Goten.

„Kommst du mit?" – „Nein er bleibt hier." Goten zuckte zusammen, als Vegeta jenen Satz aussprach und sah misstrauisch zu ihm auf, sein Zittern krampfhaft zu verbergen versuchend.

Trunks schien verstört. „Was willst du denn von ihm, Dad?" 

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und sah mit keinem einzigen Blick zu jenem, von dem das Gespräch handelte. 

„Ich werde deinem Goten schon nichts tun. Ich will mit ihm nur kurz über seinen Vater reden und ich habe grade Zeit dazu..."

Gotens feine Sinne reagierten sofort auf den drohende Unterton, welcher gut versteckt in der Stimme des Prinzen mitschwang.

Vegetas Blick verriet Trunks, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete und er nickte gehorsam. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt darum zu kämpfen, wer während Bulmas Abwesenheit den Haushalt führte und wie er es zu tun hatte. Es würde ja doch nur wieder an ihm hängen bleiben.

Trunks warf Goten noch einen seufzenden Blick zu und mit einem „Bis später dann." Verschwand er in die Richtung des Hauses, um sich vorher frische Klamotten zu besorgen. 

Goten, er sass immer noch am Boden, sah zu dem Prinzen auf und sein Blick musterte dessen Mimik mit gemischten Gefühlen. 

Er änderte die Regeln des Spiels, seines Spiels. 

Warum tat er das?

~~Ende Teil 7~~


	8. Teil 8

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 8

****

_Ich werde alles zerstören, was mich an Kakarott erinnert._

_Ich werde Rache nehmen für Alles was er mir antat._

_Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen._

_Er verfolgt mich schon im Schlaf._

~~***~~

Es vergingen einige Minuten in Stille. Goten sah zu Boden. Vegeta stand regungslos da und sah ihn nur emotionslos an. Keiner von beiden zeigte auch nur eine Regung, ihre Gedanken nicht preiszugeben versuchend.

Dann spürten sie es beide. Trunks Aura. Sie verließ mit hohem Tempo erst das Gelände und verschwand dann in nördlicher Richtung. 

Je weiter Trunks sich entfernte, desto mehr ergriff Panik wieder die Oberhand in Gotens Gedanken. Was wollte er diesmal? Würde es schlimmer werden? Er bezweifelte, dass er „nur über seinen Vater" mit ihm reden wollte. Aber Etwas schien er neuerdings mit Son Goku zu haben. Goten hatte schon mehrmals bemerkt, wie er irgendetwas von Kakarott geredet hatte. In der Nacht. Doch der junge Saiyajin war meistens nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen genauer darüber nach zu denken, oder gar danach zu fragen.

Vegeta sah auf ihn runter und musterte ihn abfällig. „Steh auf." Befahl er dann schroff. Goten erschauderte. Jeder auch nur etwas humanoide Unterton war aus der Stimme des Prinzen verschwunden und machte Kälte und harten, bitteren Worten Platz.

Goten machte sich instinktiv auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Doch er wollte und konnte sich nicht einfach so herum kommandieren lassen. Er war ein Saiyajin und auch ein Lebewesen. Er hatte Stolz und Gefühle, die er seit dem heutigen Tag mehr als sonst empfand. 

Er wusste, dass er unterlegen war.

Doch diesesmal würde solange kämpfen, bis er endlich wusste, was Vegeta dazu trieb das zu tun. 

Der Jüngere setzte eine kühle Miene auf und sah sein Gegenüber trotzig an. 

„Wieso sollte ich das tun."

Vegetas Mundwinkel zuckte unmerklich und kaum sichtbar nach oben. _Der Kleine macht Mucken... er scheint seinem Vater doch ähnlicher zu sein, als ich dachte. Nun gut... umso besser._

Der Prinz verzog den Mund zu einem gekonnt arroganten Lächeln und trat Goten, welcher immer noch am Boden sass, mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, so dass dieser ein paar Meter zurück geschleudert wurde. 

Goten verfluchte sich innerlich selbst und hievte sich auf die Knie, mit einer Hand seine blutende Nase reibend. _Verdammt. Falscher Plan._

Mit einem Aufschrei verwandelte er sich zum SSJ und kam mit einem Satz wieder auf die Beine. 

Vegeta stand immer noch am Ausgangspunkt. Er lächelte bevor er sich ebenfalls zum SSJ transformierte und seinerseits auf seinen Gegner zustürmte. Er holte mit der Faust aus und verschwand kurz vor Goten aus dessen Blickfeld. 

Instinktiv duckte der Jüngere sich und entging so knapp einem Hieb ins Kreuz. Goten wirbelte herum, doch sein darauffolgender Tritt ging ins Leere. Von Panik ergriffen spürte er nach der Aura des Prinzen, der jede Sekunde erneut aus dem Nichts auftauchen und ihn angreifen würde. Er war um einiges schneller als er selbst.

Mit einem Satz stiess sich Goten vom Boden ab und Vegetas Tritt verfehlte ihn nur um einige Zentimeter. Er wollte schon erleichtert Luft holen, als er spürte, wie eine Energiekugel von hinten auf ihn zuraste doch noch bevor sein Gehirn dazu in der Lage war darauf zu reagieren, fühlte er eine Druckwelle in seinem Rücken, die ihn erfasste und zu Boden warf und sich gleichzeitig in seine nackte Haut brannte und eine Brandwunde hinterließ. 

Als ihn zwei Knie mitten in den Rücken krachten, nahmen seine Haare augenblicklich wieder ihre schwarze Farbe an, zeitgleich hallte ein durchdringender Schmerzensschrei von den Außenwänden der Capsule Corp. wider. Der junge Saiyajin hievte sich quälend auf die Ellenbogen, als das Gewicht von seinem Rücken wich und spuckte in einem keuchenden Hustenanfall einen Schwall von Blut und Speichel aus. 

Der Saiyajinprinz sah zufrieden auf sein Opfer herab und fiel vom SSJ wieder in den Normalzustand zurück. 

„.. Wa...Wa.rum...?" 

In Vegetas Augen spiegelte sich mit einem Mal leichte Verwunderung wieder, als er Gotens Stimme vernahm. 

„...Warum.... tust .. du das..." Der Jüngere hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und blickte schwer atmend zu Vegeta auf. Sein Blick fesselte ihn mit dieser einen Frage. Und obwohl ihm jeder Knochen im Oberkörper schmerzte und seine Haut am Rücken brannte wie Feuer, hatte er alle Pein aus seinem Blick vertrieben und wollte nur eine Antwort auf jene, eine Frage haben. 

Vegeta gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. _Genauso naiv und dumm wie sein Vater. Dieselben Augen.... dieser Blick argh..._

„Glotz mich nicht so blöd an!" 

Vegeta hob sein Bein und trat Goten mit dem Fuss von oben herab in den Magen. Diese krümmte sich kurz unter einem gequälten Aufschrei zusammen, fiel dann wieder nach hinten, mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Vegeta nahm den Fuss nicht herunter sondern setzte ihn auf die Rippen des Jüngeren und begann langsam zu zu drücken. 

Goten kniff unter den starken Schmerzen seine Augen zusammen, stand kurz davor laut auf zu schreien. 

„Warum!!! Ve......Vege...ta!!??"

Goten konnte hören wie langsam seine Rippen begannen zu knacken, die erste war mit Sicherheit schon gebrochen. Und Vegeta sprach kein Wort. Er blickte Goten nur überlegen an. Als würde es ihm Spass machen. 

Dann, plötzlich liess er von seinen Rippen ab und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er näherte sein Gesicht dem Gotens und sah ihn mit gefährlich glitzernden Augen an.

Sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Vor Schmerzen. Vor Panik. Vor Verzweiflung.

Der junge Saiyajin wagte es nicht auch nur zu atmen und Vegeta bemerkte zufrieden, wie der fragende Blick in seinen Augen dem des puren Wahnsinns und der Furcht wich. 

Dann begann er mit heiserer Stimme zu flüstern. 

„Ich werde Kakarott vernichten. Ihn aus meiner Erinnerung, meinen Gedanken tilgen."

Gotens Augen weiteten sich. Nicht nur vor Entsetzen, wusste er doch noch immer nicht, warum. Er verstand die Beweggründe Vegetas nicht. Doch das tat er nicht zum ersten Mal. Doch bevor er darüber nachgrübeln konnte, was wohl in dem Prinzen vorgehen musste, wurde er am Hals gepackt und rücksichtslos auf die Beine gezogen. 

Der Prinz löste eine Hand von seinem Hals und rammte sie ihm in den bereits misshandelten Magen. Goten wollte schreien, doch Alles was er von sich gab, ging in einem Röcheln unter als der Ältere ihn brutal zu würgen begann. Panikartig versuchte der junge Saiyajin sich aus dem eisernen Griff des Anderen zu befreien. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Fast schon war er sicher, dass es jetzt vorbei war, Vegeta ihn erwürgen würde, als der Druck nachließ und er spürte, wie er ein Knie in den Magen gerammt bekam und gegen einen der Bäume geschleudert wurde. 

Hustend, Blut und Speichel aus seiner Kehle würgend versuchte er sich mühsam auf die Knie zu ziehen, sah zu Vegeta auf, der erneut direkt vor ihm stand.

Ohne zu zögern rammte er ihm den Fuss in die Seite und zurück an den Baum. Eine weitere seiner Rippen musste gebrochen sein, denn ein grausam stechender Schmerz breitete sich blitzartig in seinem Brustkorb aus. 

Keuchend versuchte er noch einmal sich wieder aufzurichten, doch Vegeta warf ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Genick wieder zu Boden. Er war nicht so fest gewesen, dass Goten das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, doch hatte er zweifelsohne keinerlei Kraft mehr sich noch einmal zu erheben. 

Vegeta stellte ihm seinen Fuß ins Genick und verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht darauf. 

Goten krallte sein Finger in den schlammigen Rasen und würgte einige dunkelrote Klumpen hervor als er erneut seine Stimme erhob und mit heiseren Lauten zu sprechen begann.

„... Ich... bin.. ni...nicht.... mein V... Va...ter...."

Vegeta begann leise zu lachen und nahm den Fuß aus Gotens Genick, sich langsam zu ihm hinunter beugend. Sanft strich er über sein helles, von Blut und Schlamm verschmiertes und schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. 

„Du hast Recht. Du bist nicht Kakarott.

Aber du bist ein Teil von ihm!!" 

Mit diesen Worten erhob er seinen Ellenbogen und rammte ihn gekonnt in Gotens Schläfe. Er versank sofort in tiefer Schwärze und verlor das Bewusstsein.

_...Und du bist.. wie er...._

Der Prinz der Saiyajin erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und richtete dann seine Hand auf Goten um ihm den Gnadenstoss zu geben. Doch er schoss nicht. 

Denn ein schriller Schrei brannte sich urplötzlich in sein Gehirn. 

Ein lauter, quälender Schrei. 

Verzerrt. 

Und unbarmherzig fraß er sich in sein Gehirn und setzte sich dort fest....

~~Ende Teil 8~~

So hier setze ich den ersten Schnitt. Für Alle die wissen wollen wie es weiter geht, bitte ein klein wenig gedulden. Für mich fängt morgen die Schule wieder an und ich weiss noch nicht wieviel ich im Laufe der Woche schaffe. Aber ich krieg sicher noch Zeit zum Schreiben dazwischen.


	9. Teil 9

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 9

****

_So Fusion ist unnütz? Das ist der Stolz der Saiyajin, den ich von meinem hohen Prinzen erwartet habe..._

_Fass mich nicht an!_

_Vegeta..._

_Kakarott. Ungeachtet dessen, was du über Fusionen und mich denkst, erspare mir jegliche Sympathie, die du für mich empfinden könntest!!_

_Vegeta..._

~~***~~

Schon den ganzen Tag war kein Sonnenstrahl durch die graue Wolkendecke gedrungen. Doch es hatte wieder angefangen stärker zu Regnen. Und es wurde merklich kühler. Die Hitze der Nacht und des Vortages war Kälte und Nässe gewichen. Ein Tag an welchem man am liebsten zuhause im warmen Zimmer sitzen würde...

Goten zitterte. Ihm war bitterkalt und er hatte Schmerzen. Vor einigen Minuten.. oder waren es Stunden gewesen? Hatte er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Er war allein gewesen. Allein und verletzt. 

Seine körperlichen Qualen hinderten ihn am Aufstehen, brachten ihn fast um. 

Seine seelische Pein gab ihm den Rest. 

Resigniert und seinem Schicksal ergeben kauerte er sich am matschigen Boden zusammen und wartete. Wartete auf das Ende... oder darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. 

Schon bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte er bereits aufgegeben. Sich aufgegeben. Alle Hoffnung verloren. 

Warum hatte Vegeta ihn nicht getötet? Er hätte wetten können, dass der Prinz kurz davor stand. Also warum hatte er es nicht einfach getan? Oder war er es nichtmal würdig den erlösenden Gnadenstoss zu bekommen, wollte er ihn in seinem eigenen Garten jämmerlich verenden lassen.....?

Die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen und sein Blut auf dem Rasen verteilten, konnte er schon längst nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, dass er weinte. 

Wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Familie verloren hatte. Familie... Vater...

Warum in Kamis Namen musste er leiden, nur weil sein Vater und Vegeta sich nicht ab konnten. 

Dabei schienen sie doch immer so gut befreundet gewesen zu sein. 

Aus verschwommenen Augen sah Gokus Sohn, wie der Regen die letzten Spuren seines Blutes im Boden versickern liess. Ihm war kalt. Er schloss kraftlos die Augen. Vielleicht... würde er ja, so hoffte er, an einem besseren Ort wieder erwachen....

_Trunks...._

~~***~~

Vegeta sah an die Decke des Gravitationsraumes. Sein Blick eisig und starr. Seine Fäuste geballt. Da war er, er sah ihn vor sich. 

Dieses dämliche Grinsen. 

Diese Augen.

Kakarott.

Mit einem plötzlichen Wutschrei riss er beide Hände vor und begann wie besessen Energiekugeln auf das Bild vor ihm zu schleudern. Mehr... mehr... immer heftiger steigerte er sich in seine eigene Vorstellungswelt hinein, in welcher es nur noch Kakarott gab. 

Kakarott wie er lächelte. 

Kakarott wie er ihn beschützen wollte.

Kakarott... wie er von ihm gerettet wurde. 

Allesamt Erinnerungen aus einem Leben, dass Vegeta nicht wollte. Alles bis zum heutigen Tage kam ihm einfach nur wie ein böser Traum vor. 

Erschöpft stellte der Prinz sein Feuer ein und ließ die Hände sinken. Mit einem plötzlichen Wimmern und Klagen, dass leise von den Wänden wiederhallte und sich in seinem Kopf festsetzte, kehrte auch die Erinnerung an das vor einer halben Stunde Geschehene zurück.

Er wollte ihn töten. Kakarotts Sohn. Ja, er hatte ihn fast getötet. Doch mit dieser Stimme tauchte auch ein Teil in ihm auf, welcher sich dagegen wehrte jenen entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen. Diese Stimme des kleinen klagenden Mädchens. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie vertraut sie ihm war. Dennoch verstand er nicht, warum er sich so anders fühlte, wenn er sie vernahm. 

Sie war mit Etwas verbunden, dass der Prinz tief in sich drin verschlossen hatte. Etwas, von dem er dachte, es würde nie wieder ans Tageslicht treten. Etwas vor dem er sogar ein wenig Angst hatte, was ihn beunruhigte...

Und... er hatte sich doch geschworen, es niemals wieder zu empfinden. 

Wütend über seine Schwache ballte er erneut die Fäuste, verkrampfte sie beinahe und riss den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Verdammt. Kakarott! ICH HASSE DICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Und das kleine Mädchen weinte bitterlich...

~~***~~

Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und seine Augen tränten bereits, doch fiel es kaum auf, so durchnässt wie Trunks schon längst war. Er konnte die Umrisse der Capsule Corp. am Horizont erkennen und legte den Endspurt ein. Doch schon weitem konnte es geistig hören. 

Noch nicht seine Ohren vernahmen es, doch sein Herz. 

Sie jammerte wieder und sie hatte noch nie so bitterlich geweint.

Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm über die nasse Haut unter seiner Kleidung. Es was kälter als der Wind und der Regen, die ihn ihrerseits nicht mehr loslassen wollten und sich beinahe unter seiner Haut festsetzten. Heute hätte er es tun sollen. Wenn er sich jemals gegen seinen Vater stellen sollte, dann hätte er es heute tun sollen. 

_Wäre ich doch nie fortgegangen, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Warum habe ich es nie gemerkt!!_

Er sah Bilder vor sich, während er all seine Kräfte sammelte um endlich schneller voran zu kommen, doch die letzten Meter kamen ihm wie eine unüberwindbare Entfernung vor.

Er sah seinen Freund. 

Er sah seinen Vater. 

Er sah Blut und er sah Tränen und Dunkelheit. 

Endlich hatte er das Gebäude erreicht. Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, brach er die Tür mit dem Fuss auf, schleuderte die Einkaufstaschen achtlos in die Ecke und rannte so schnell er konnte. 

Doch wohin musste er? Er hörte die Stimme. Jetzt nahm er sie wahthaftig wahr. Lauter. Immer lauter. Und trauriger. Verzerrter. Bis sie schließlich verstummte.

„Der Garten!" 

Trunks schlug die Richtung zum Garten ein und stieß sich vom Boden ab, um endlich schneller sein Ziel zu erreichen. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, stürmte der voiletthaarige Saiyajin übergangslos durch die offene Terassentür. 

Dann sah er sich um. Er war von Angst gelähmt. War es schon zu spät?

Doch dann sah er die Gestalt. Sie war im dichten Regen, kaum von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden und sie schien dem Tod näher, als der Welt der Lebenden zu sein...

Vegetas Sohn eilte so schnell er konnte zu seinem Freund, geschockt von dem Anblick den er ihm bot. 

_Bitte, bitte lass es noch nicht zu spät sein. Er atmet noch. Seine Aura ist sehr schwach..._

Tausend Flüche und Anschuldigungen gegen sich selbst schossen dem jungen Krieger durch den Kopf, als er mit zitternden, unterkühlten Händen nach einer der magischen Bohnen suchte, die er immer bei sich trug. 

In Trunks Augen verging eine Ewigkeit, als er sie endlich fand und sie zerbröckelte und Goten in den Mund steckte. Er versuchte ihn verzweifelt aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen und zum Schlucken zu bewegen. 

Und er regte sich. 

Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er legte seine Arme um Goten und begann vor Verzweiflung zu weinen, in dem sinnlosen Versuch ihn mit seinem eigenen unterkühlten Körper zu wärmen. 

„Es tut mir so leid... ich... ich war so dumm, so rücksichtslos... ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, ich hätte es wissen MÜSSEN!! Bitte verzeih mir Goten.. ich.. wollte das nicht... nie hab ich gewollt, dass es soweit kommt. Es ist Alles meine Schuld..." 

Weinend drückte er Gotens kalten und geschundenen Körper fest an sich.

„Wa.. warum hast du mir denn nur nie Etwas gesagt... du hättest doch nur..." 

Er wurde von Gotens leiser, flüsternder Stimme unterbrochen. „W..weil.."

Trunks horchte auf und näherte sein Ohr Gotens Mund, um ihn besser verstehen zu können.

„..i..i..ich.. dich.... liebe....."

~~Ende Teil 9~~

Keine Angst, die Story endet hier natürlich noch lange nicht. Aber ich bitte um Geduld. Ich muss die Struktur der nächsten Teile noch theorethisch ändern, denn eine weitere Schlüsselperson wird auftauchen.  


	10. Teil 10

Für Alle die Fan der düsteren Stimmung sind, eine ganz kleine Warnung. In der Story muss wenigstens etwas Plot vorkommen, sonst komm ich kaum weiter. Und wenn ein neuer Charakter auftaucht, grade der, der hier eben dazu kommt, kann man nicht bei einer Stimmung bleiben. Aber es werden nur wenige aufgelockerte Teile Werden, also keine Bange... es wird nicht in Comedy ausarten und etwas kawaiiness muss auch sein. Aber bald wird es leider(?) wieder sehr dramatisch werden. Was muss, das muss. Also es kommt wieder zum Alten, keine Angst. ;-) 

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 10

Taten sprechen mehr als Worte  und Gefühle kann man nicht 

_In Worte fassen..._

_Sowie Vergangenes nicht ungeschehen werden kann..._

_Sehnsucht überwindet Kontinente_

_Liebe kennt keine Grenzen..._

_Und... Hass?_

~~***~~

Als sie ankamen regnete es. Sie luden ihre Koffer aus und die Haustür wurde aufgeschlossen. Hier schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Schließlich waren sie vier Wochen weg gewesen.

Goku sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und Chichi verschwand in der Küche, um das erste Abendsessen, nach vier Wochen Urlaub zuzubereiten. Gohan setzte sich neben seinen Vater auf die Couch und sah ihn fragend an. 

„Vater... stimmt was nicht?" Goku schüttelte gesitesabwesend den Kopf. Gohan war schon vor einigen Tagen aufgefallen, dass sein Vater sehr schweigsam und nachdenklich geworden war. Etwas derartiges war vorher noch nie vorgekommen, doch sein Sohn schien der Einzige zu sein, den das Verhalten des Saiyajin beunruhigte.

Goku seufzte leise und wandte sich dann an seinen ältesten Sohn. Seine Augen wirkten auf eine seltsame Art leer und traurig, doch er schien diese Gefühle gut zu verbergen. Jedenfalls versuchte er dies. Eine Tatsache, die Gohan noch mehr beunruhigte, denn das hatte sein Vater noch nie getan. 

„Ist es wegen... Goten...?" Gohan sah seinen Vater vorsichtig an, doch dieser schien nicht darauf zu reagieren. 

Ja, er fühlte sich von seinem jüngsten Sohn gehasst. Fast nie sprach er ein Wort mit ihm. Was hatte er denn bloß falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihn doch nicht anders behandelt als Gohan in seinem Alter.. und er hatte doch auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Lag es nur an der Tatsache, dass er die ersten 7 Lebensjahre seines Sohnes nicht mit erleben konnte? Aber das war doch nicht seine Schuld gewesen... 

Doch irgendwie war das nicht Alles, was den Saiyajin bedrückte. Da war noch Etwas anderes, das er aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Er wurde von seinem Sohn in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen. 

„Flieg hin. Vater." Goku sah ihn fragend an. 

„Hol ihn ab. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du das tust." Goku nickte nachdenklich, als Videl ins Wohnzimmer trat. Sie sah ihren Ehemann auffordernd an. 

„Nimm dir meinen Rat zu Herzen.." flüsterte Gohan, bevor er mit seiner Frau verschwand. 

Ja. Vielleicht sollte er das tun.

~~***~~

Trunks sass auf seinem Schreibtischsstuhl neben seinem Bett. Er dachte immer wieder an den Satz, den Goten ihm vor ein paar Stunden zu geflüstert hatte. Seitdem hatte er nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit seinem Freund darüber zu reden, denn er hatte kurz darauf wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.

Trotz der magischen Bohne schien sein Immunsystem noch sehr geschwächt. Nun schlief er. Trunks hatte ihm die nassen Sachen ausgezogen und ihn in sein Bett gelegt. Nun wartete er...

Wartete, dass er etwas von sich gab. 

Dass er aufwachte.

Und er dachte nach. Hatte Goten das wirklich ernst gemeint? Oder war er gar nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein gewesen... oder hatte Trunks selbst sich die Worte nur eingebildet.... Diese ganzen Fragen machten ihn fertig. Was sollte er denken, von der ganzen Sache halten...? Er konnte nur warten. Warten, dass es seinem Freund wieder besser ging. Aber eines nahm er sich vor...

Er würde ihn nie mehr alleine lassen. Auf gar keinen Fall. 

Er gab sich immer noch die Schuld an dem Ganzen Disaster. Seinen Vater hatte er seit dem Morgen ebenfalls nicht mehr gesehen. Es war ihm auch recht so. Er könnte es nicht ertragen ihm in jenem Moment über den Weg zu laufen.

~~***~~

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Leider verdeckten die dunklen Wolken immer noch jegliche Sicht auf das Blau des Himmels. 

Goku flog eillos über die Städte hinweg. Er wollte nicht hasten, hatte er doch jetzt etwas Zeit für sich um nach zu denken. Über Dinge nach zu denken, die er sonst nie so beachtet hatte. Dafür verfluchte er sich jetzt. 

Einerseits war da sein jüngster Sohn, der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Nicht nur das war schlimm für den sensiblen Saiyajin, sondern auch, dass er die Gründe nicht kannte. Er redete ja nie mit ihm. Schon gar nicht über solche Dinge. An manchen Tagen hatte er sich gewünscht, Goten einfach mit genommen zu haben und gehofft, der Rest hätte sich ergeben, allerdings wäre das sicher auch keine Lösung gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er ihm damit nur noch mehr weh getan. Er verstand sich mit Trunks besser, als mit jedem sonst. Die beiden mussten sich wirklich sehr nahe stehen. Irgendwie freute Goku sich für sie. 

Vater sein war schwieriger, als er immer dachte.

Und dann war da noch etwas, dass ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Gerade jetzt wor, er an Trunks dachte, schweiften seine Gedanken zu dessen Vater ab. Dieser viel zu stolze, unverbesserliche Sturkopf. 

Goku ertappte sich dabei zu lächeln, während er an den Prinzen dachte. Normalerweise trafen sie sich des öfteren, um zu trainieren oder sie liefen aich einfach so unabsichtlich über den Weg. 

Vegeta tat immer so übertrieben verärgert, wenn er ihn traf ohne es zu wollen. Oft hatte er ihn einfach fast schon hysterich weg gescheucht. Und jetzt.. wo sie sich einige Wochen nicht gesehen hatten fiel Goku auf... dass dieser Saiyajin, der sich immer noch weigerte, ihn bei seinem Erdennamen zu nennen, ihm fehlte. 

Er war froh Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können, aber für ihn gab es im Leben mehr als nur seine Familie, zudem diese momentan nicht einmal komplett war. Ja.. irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass auch Vegeta zu seiner Familie gehörte. 

Der großgewachsene Saiyajin stoppte mitten im Flug und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Wenn Vegeta das wüsste.. würde er mich mal wieder töten wollen..." 

Dann flog er weiter. 

~~***~~

Goten öffnete die Augen und stöhnte leise. Er spürte als erstes, dass er in einem weichen Bett lag... und dass ihm nicht mehr kalt war. Dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte Trunks, welcher ihn sichtbar erleichtert ansah. 

Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin zog einen Arm unter Decke hervor und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. _Bin ich etwa... im schon tod..?_

Trunks lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Worauf hin Goten auffiel, dass er laut gedacht hatte. Etwas verlegen setzte er sich auf und bemerkte daraufhin noch Etwas. Er war vollkommen nackt. Wie auf einen Schlag färbte sich seine helle Gesichtshaut rot und der junge Saiyajin ließ sich zurückfallen und vergrub sich wieder bis zur Nase unter der Decke. 

Trunks musste grinsen als er die Reaktion seines Freundes beobachtete. „Ich hab dir die nassen Sachen ausgezogen und dir Neue geholt, aber du hast geschlafen und da wollte ich dich nicht wecken..." Vegetas Sohn kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Goten versuchte sich unterdessen an das Geschehene zu erinnern. Vegeta hatte ihn getötet.. nein... aber er wollte es. An mehr konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Doch... da war noch Etwas... es kam ihm Alles einfach viel zu unwirklich vor...

Trunks erhob sich und ließ sich neben Goten auf das Bett fallen, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück rief. Der ein Jahr ältere sah ihm in die schönen, schwarzen und.... viel zu nachdenklichen Augen.

_Ich sollte ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen... es ist nicht gut, wenn er jetzt sofort wieder an den Morgen erinnert wird... was mach ich nur..._

Trunks hatte eine Idee, wenngleich sie auch riskant war. Aber er musste schließlich herausfinden, wie ernst Goten den Satz vor ein paar Stunden gemeint hatte. Das war für ihn in jenem Moment das Wichtigste. 

„Weißt du eigentlilch... dass du..." begann er etwas schüchtern. Goten sah seinen Freund fragend an. Worauf wollte er denn jetzt hinaus? 

„...dass du.. einen wunderschönen Körper hast..." Jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Er verfluchte sich, ihn jetzt darauf an zu sprechen. Aber er hatte es getan... und hoffte, es war keine falsche Entscheidung gewesen. 

Der Jüngere lief knallrot an und zog sich die Decke tiefer ins Gesicht. „.. tja.. äh..." war das Einzige, was er unverständlich hervor brachte. 

Dann klingelte es. 

Beide Jungs schraken auf, sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, heute abend Besuch zu bekommen. 

_Mist.. ausgerechnet jetzt_ murmelte Trunks und stand auf um in Richtung Haustür das Zimmer zu verlassen. Damit rechnen, dass sein Vater die Tür öffnete konnte er definitiv nicht, wo er nicht einmal wusste, wo Vegeta schon wieder steckte. 

Als er die Tür öffnete wich er sofort mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schreck, einen Schritt zurück. 

„Goku..?? Was machst du denn hier?" 

~~Ende Teil 10~~


	11. Teil 11

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 11

****

Irgendwann kommt der Tag an dem wir eigestehn müssen 

_Dass wir uns selbst nicht kennen_

_Und an dem derjenige vor uns steht_

_Den wir nicht kennen wollen_

_Aber der uns kennt..._

~~***~~

Trunks spürte den drängenden Blick seines Freundes im Rücken, der sich auf die Schnelle angezogen hatte und nun, für Goku unsichtbar hinter der Flurecke ruhte und angespannt lauschte. Er versuchte ihm irgendwie deutlich zu machen, dass Goku weg sollte, egal wohin, aber weg... wenigstens heute. 

Goten hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Familie schon wieder da war. Selbst wenn, überraschte ihn trotz allem, die Tatsache, dass sein Vater nun vor der Tür stand. Wahrscheinlich, um ihn ab zu holen. Warum er? Wieso konnte nicht Gohan kommen? Mit ihm hätte er sicher reden können, aber sein vater... der ließ sich sicher nicht so leicht loswerden, ohne, dass er eine Erklärung auftischte.

_Mensch Trunks... bitte lass ihn nicht rein..._ flehte er in Gedanken. Natürlich, konnte niemand seine Gebete erhören...

Goku sah den Freund seines Sohnes etwas perplex an. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung? Störe ich euch bei irgendetwas?"

Trunks lief auf der Stelle rot an und suchte panisch nach einer Erklärung....

Doch das war zwecklos.

„Äh.. ja, nein.. ich meine... willst du.. vielleicht erstmal .. rein kommen...?"

_Verdammt warum stottere ich denn so...!?_ tadelte er sich in Gedanken. 

Er spürte, wie Goten sich zurück in sein Zimmer verzog. 

_Tut mir leid.. aber wie soll ich ihn denn wegschicken..._

~~***~~

Stille. 

Es war ruhig. Und doch konnte er diese Ruhe nicht genießen. Tief in ihm, musste er immer und immer wieder jene Gefühle unterschlagen, die mit jeder vergehenden Minute mehr darum kämpften aus ihm hinaus zu brechen. 

Nein. Er wollte das unter keinen Umständen. Niemals würde er dem nachgeben. Egal was passieren würde. 

_Ich bin ein Prinz. Ich habe meinen Stolz und den werde ich nicht an Dich verlieren...._

Dann... plötzlich spürte er es. 

Erst konnte er es nur entfernt wahrnehmen, doch dann musste er registrieren, dass es sich näherte, dass Er sich näherte. Und jetzt... befand er sich in seinem Haus. In SEINEM Haus. Was wollte er? Warum war er hier.. und warum war er schon zurück? 

Vegeta fühlte sich leicht verwirrt und er wusste nicht wie er handeln sollte. Sollte er warten, bis Kakarott wieder weg war?

Eine Welle voller unbekannter Emotionen ergriff Besitz von dem Prinzen und leicht erschöpft vom Training, welches er so eben unterbrochen hatte, musste er sich von einem kurzen Schwäche anfall übermannt an der Wand des G-Raumes abstützen. 

Es war zuviel Zuviel auf einmal. Die bloße Anwesenheit dieses minderwertigen Unterklassekriegers machte ihn wahnsinnig. Warum nur? Warum?

Warum reagierte er so seltsam auf Kakarott? Er hätte schwören können, dass er ihn getötet hätte, hätte er ihn gesehen, doch jetzt? Kaum spürte er seine Aura, sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder dieses Gesicht. Dieses Grinsen...

_Vegeta! Warte auf mich!_

_Vegeta...._

_Halt durch, ich komme!_

_Vegeta, nein!!_

„Verdammt, halts Maul Kakarott!!!!" Der Saiyajin bemerkte, dass er laut geschrien hatte. Er wusste nicht wieso... er hatte doch nur an Kakarott...

...ja, er hatte an ihn gedacht. An IHN gedacht. Vollkommen bestürzt von seinem eigenen Verhalten und seinen plötzlichen Emotionsanfällen versuchte der Prinz sich wieder zu fangen. 

Was war nur los mit ihm? So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. All diese Gefühle... 

Er atmete tief durch und entschloss sich dazu, sich endlich zusammen zu reissen. Er würde weiter trainieren und so tun, als wäre dieser Kakarott nicht da. Er wollte sicher nur Goten abholen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er getan hatte. 

Würde Goten seinem Vater Alles erzählen? Nein, dazu war er sicher immer noch zu eingeschüchtert. Und wenn doch? Wie würde Kakarott reagieren? 

_Argh es kann mir verdammt nochmal scheiss egal sein was dieses Arsch denkt. Es ist mir egal, verdammt es ist egal. Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten._

Erneut bahnte sich eine gewaltige Welle von Wut und Hass seinen Weg zu dem Herzen des Prinzen. Er war Schuld. Es war Alles seine Schuld. Kakarott war Schuld daran, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. 

Und dass er Stimmen hörte. 

Und Alpträume hatte.

So einfach war das. Er würde einfach diesem großgewachsenen, naiven Kindskopf die Schuld daran geben und dann ging es ihm besser...

Dachte er jedenfalls...

~~***~~

„Und,.. wie .. war der Urlaub?" Trunks versuchte irgendein Gespräch mit  Goku zu beginnen, während er ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Küchentisch stellte. 

Er musste sich ablenken. Und dafür sorgen, dass Gotens Vater ihm keine Fragen stellte. Jedenfalls keine, die er ihm nicht beantworten konnte.

Goku setzte sich an den Küchentisch und starrte gedankenverloren die Tasse an. Er wirkte ungewohnt nachdenklich. Und auch in irgendeiner seltsamen Weise... bedrückt. Irgendwie... erinnerte er Trunks an seinen Freund. Er starrte morgens in gleicher Weise diese Kaffeetasse an. 

_Goten..._

Nach einigen Minuten in Schweigen hob der großgewachsene Saiyajin den Kopf und sah Trunks fragend an. 

„Hast.. du was.. gesagt...?" Trunks hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Hatte er ihm gar nicht zugehört? Es musste ihn wirklich Etwas berücken, ein so redescheues Verhalten war er von ihm gar nicht gewohnt. Woran er wohl dachte? Er schöpfte doch wohl keinen Verdacht...?

Unbehagen breitete sich in Trunks Magen aus, was sich noch zusätzlich verstärkte, als Goku ihm eine weitere Frage stellte.

„Trunks... wo steckt eigentlich... mein Sohn..?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte unmerklich. _Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass er sich in meinem Zimmer verkriecht und ihn aus psychischen Gründne jetzt nicht sehen will..._

Dringend nach einer Notlüge greifend, erzählte er ihm schließlich, dass Goten duschen war und jetzt nicht gestört werden wollte.

Goku nickte nachdenklich und starrte wieder auf seinen Kaffee. Trunks fühlte sich nicht gut. Er mochte es nicht zu lügen, aber er verstand auch seinen Freund. Er wusste zwar, dass es schwer für ihn war bei ihm zu bleiben,.. allein schon wegen Vegeta... andererseits.. bei sich zuhause wäre er noch einsamer. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Goten mit seinem großen Bruder über all das reden konnte... Außerdem... 

Wollte er nicht, dass Goten ihn verlässt. Nicht gerade zu jenem Zeitpunkt, wo sie dabei waren sich endlich näher zu kommen....

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Goku sich erhob und dann die Kaffeetasse in einem Zug leer trank. 

„Ich warte, bis er fertig ist. Ich muss... unbedingt mit ihm reden..." Trunks nickte, auch wenn ihm diese Gegebenheit ganz und gar nicht zusagte, konnte er Goku ja trotz allem nicht aus dem Haus jagen, dazu hatte er weder das Recht, noch einen triftigen Grund. 

„Und.. was willst du solange machen....?" 

Goku sah zur offen stehenden Tür hinaus auf den Flur. 

„Ich denke... ich werde mal Vegeta einen Besuch abstatten..." murmelte er halb zu Trunks, halb nur zu sich selbst.

Dann verließ er die Küche.

Zurück blieb ein vollkommen sprachloser violetthaariger Jugendlicher, der dem Schwarzhaarigen nur fassungslos nachsah.

_Irgendwie... ist er heute... verdammt... seltsam..._

~~***~~

Langsam... seiner Meinung nach viel zu langsam wandelte Goku den langen Flur entlang. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und nur das Licht aus diversen Türen fiel auf den Flurboden.

Er wollte sich nicht beeilen... er wusste nicht.. wie er ihm entgegen treten sollte... was sollte ersagen?  Wir würde er wohl reagieren... 

Was sollte er ihm antworten, falls er ihn fragte.. und das würde er mit Sicherheit, warum er gekommen war...? Sollte er ihm etwa antworten, dass er es selbst nicht wusste...?

Er musste sich endlich entscheiden. Nur wenn wer ihm auch gegenüber treten würde... konnte er herausfinden, was es mit seinen Gefühlen auf sich hatte... 

Dann erreichte er die große Tür. Sollte er sie öffnen.. oder.. lieber nicht..? Er spürte nach der Aura des Prinzen. 

Er trainierte. 

Sollte er ihn stören? Unsicher hob der Saiyajin die Hand und führte sie langsam zu dem Knopf, der die Schwerkraft auf null senken und die Tür öffnen würde...

~~Ende Teil 11~~


	12. Teil 12

Dieser Teil wird wohl für die meisten von euch anders als sie ihn sich vorgestellt haben. Es kann sogar sein, dass Vegeta und Kakarott leicht Out Of Charakter sind. Was allerdings nicht meine Absicht war. Andererseits... eine solche Story muss ja irgendwo ein bisschen OOC sein, da man sich kaum vorstellen kann, wie die Charaktere in einer nie da gewesenen Situation reagieren. Bitte schlagt mich nicht, vielleicht findet ihr den Teil ja trotzdem gut^^" Ich will ja jetzt keinem Angst einjagen..... Soooo schlimm ist es ja nicht, eher traurig... 

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 12

****

Es vergeht nicht ein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Dich denke

_Nicht eine Nacht, in der ich nicht von dir träume_

_Nicht eine Minute, in der ich dich nicht hasse_

_Und nicht ein Augenblick_

_In dem ich dich nicht liebe..._

~~***~~

Er erschrak, als er es verspürte. Geschockt und unfähig sich weiter zu konzentrieren unterbrach er sein Training und war zu keiner weiteren Tat fähig, als zur fassungslosen Betrachtung der Tür, welche noch verschlossen war, aber sich vor seinem geistigen Auge jede Sekunde öffnen würde.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu verstreichen, Alles schien sich in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen ab zu spielen. Alles, was er in den letzten Tagen über Kakarott gesagt hatte, was er träumte, all das was in den letzten Wochen passierte, all das sah er immer und immer wieder...   und es wog immer wieder erneut als eine Welle aus undefinierbaren Emotionen über ihm. 

Verdammt, was wollte er überhaupt? Wieso kam er zu ihm? Hatte sein Sohn ihm schon Alles erzählt und er wollte sich jetzt an ihm rächen...?

Der Prinz hielt inne. 

_Er zögert..._

_Warum öffnet er diese verdammte Tür nicht endlich? Warum steht er so lange da draußen herum...?!? Will der mich verarschen..._

~~***~~

Schließlich .. und letztendlich berührte seine Hand den alles entscheidenden Knopf. Die grün aufleuchtende Lampe zeigte an, dass die künstliche Erhöhung der Schwerkraft jetzt aufgehoben war und die große, schwere Tür sich nun öffnen ließ.

Mit langsamen, unsicheren, fast schon fahrigen Bewegungen, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den troz allem noch schwach erleuchteten Raum ein und blieb schliesslich einige wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen. 

Er vermied den Blickkontakt zu Vegeta, spürte jedoch dass dieser ihn beständig anstarrte.  

_Was sag ich ihm denn jetzt.. verdammt.. wäre ich doch bloss nicht her gekommen..._

„Verschwinde..."

Goku schrak gedanklich auf, als Vegeta ihn ansprach. Er klang hart.. und er presste das Wort zwischen den Zähnen hervor, fast so, als ob er mit sich rang und es nicht so meinte. Es konnte aber auch sein, dass er dermaßen wütend war und sich verdammt zurückhalten musste, ihm nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Goku hob den Kopf und blickte dem Älteren in die Augen. 

„Was..."

„Ich sagte verschwinde! Hau ab!!" Der Prinz schrie fast, kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sein Blick war kalt und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Wie... damals... als sie noch Todfeinde gewesen waren.

Goku zuckte erneut zusammen, als Vegeta ihn anschrie. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Ältere ihn so unberührt abweisen würde. Er hatte mit Wut gerechnet, ja, und mit ein paar bissigen Kommentaren. 

Aber der Vegeta, der ihm nun gegenüber stand, war nicht der, den er kannte... mittlerweile sogar eigentlich... sehr gut kannte.

„Aber Vegeta.. ich..." Goku sah ihn verwirrt und auch ein wenig mutlos an. Er hatte ihm doch nichts getan.. Irgendwas.. musste vorgefallen sein, während seiner Abwesenheit. Das war die einzige Erklärung. Aber.. was war los?

Vegeta kehrte seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind den Rücken zu. 

„Aber ich will doch nur mit dir reden..."

Goku sah, wie der Prinz tief durchatmete, Schwierigkeiten hatte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

„Geh jetzt... ich will, dass du auf der Stelle verschwindest." Er klang wieder ruhiger.. dennoch kalt. Der jüngere Saiyajin senkte den Kopf und drehte sich dann um. 

„Wenn... wenn... du es willst..."

Damit verließ Goku, sichtlich gekränkt den G-Raum. Er war traurig, traurig und enttäuscht. Nicht von Vegeta, sondern von sich selbst. Konnte er ihn nicht mehr leiden? Er war sich sicher gewesen, endlich mit Vegeta befreundet zu sein. Aber jetzt?

Der großgewachsene Krieger warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück. Vegeta war nicht von der Stelle gewichen. Seine Muskeln angspannt und sein gesamter Körper leicht bebend. 

Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Es war zwar nicht erwähnenswert dunkler geworden... doch ihm kam alles nur noch düster vor. Langsam verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen. Er dachte an Nichts mehr... vergaß, dass er noch mit seinem Sohn reden wollte, dass er zum Abendessen zurück sein sollte... 

Das Einzige was seine Gedankenwelt einnahm, war sein ehemaliger Erzfeind und die Frage danach, was mit ihm los war. Doch auch das, war nicht Hauptgrund für seine innere Trauer. Er fühlte sich seltsam gekränkt, verletzt. Als hätte ihm seine Frau gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebt.. oder sein Sohn, dass er ihn nicht als Vater haben wollte... 

Goku verstand sich selbst kaum mehr noch. Vegeta konnte einen schlechten Tag gehabt haben, doch in einer beunruhigenden Weise hatte seine Stimme etwas so.. endgültiges gehabt. 

Erst jetzt, einige Minuten später.. wurde ihm klar.. dass er weinte...

~~***~~

Vegeta zitterte noch immer. Er konnte nicht definieren ob aus Zorn... oder ob da noch etwas Anderes war. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Nicht wie er selbst. Er war es nicht gewohnt seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Das wurde ihm nun klar. Niemals hatte er Empfindungen ignoriert, immer hatte er gehandelt wie sein Instinkt es ihm vorgab.

Aber niemals zuvor hatte er Gefühle empfunden, die er nicht wollte.

Die er nicht verstand. Und.. die ihm unangenehm waren. 

Er sah noch immer Kakarotts trauriges Gesicht vor sich und seinen Blick... er hatte ihm nicht weh tun wollen. Nicht weh tun wollen?

Zitternd hob der Prinz den Kopf und sah zu einem der Fenster hinaus, sah dass es schon dämmerte.

_Eben hätte ich ihn getötet.. ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen! Verdammt, warum verdammt nochmal habe ich es nicht getan?!?_

„Verdammt Kakarott warum tust du mir das an?!? Warum? WARUM VERDAMMT!?!"

Der Saiyajin konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er brach zusammen und blieb schweigend und machtlos auf den Knien sitzend am Boden. Er war nicht mehr fähig seinen Verstand rational einzusetzen. Konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was war nur los?

_Folge ihm._

Vegeta hob den Kopf. Da war sie wieder... die Stimme. Sie hatte sich diesmal.. so nah angehört... fast so, als stände die Person wahrhaftig hinter ihm.

„Was..?"

_Geh ihm nach! Es liegt an dir... tu was du willst.. aber lass ihn nicht so gehen..._

„Warum...?"

_Weil du es selbst nicht willst.._

Vegeta erhob sich und sah sich im Gravitationsraum um. 

„Ich nehme keine Befehle entgegen. Sag mir endlich wer du bist! Los zeig dich!"

_Das geht nicht..._

„Dann sag mir endlich wer du bist!!!!"

_Niemand._

Die letzten Worte klangen gekränkt. Leise wurde ein Schluchzen vernehmbar.. bis es schließlich wieder still wurde. 

Irgendwie fühlte der Saiyajin sich schuldig. Er hatte dieses Wesen, welches ihm nur helfen wollte verletzt.. gekränkt... Und

Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass er sie kannte...

Dann sah er zur Tür. _Folge ihm_ wiederholte er leise die Worte. Sie hatte recht. Er musste das jetzt klären. Und wenn er Kakarott nur folgen würde um ihn endgültig in seine Schranken zu weisen. Er selbst brauchte Klarheit. Er musste diese Gefühle endlich deuten, endlich herausfinden, was ihn so wahnsinnig machte. 

Er schritt langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie zögernd. Noch nie war er jemandem hinterher gelaufen und es bereitete ihm Unbehagen ein Gespräch mit Kakarott zu führen. Doch einer Sache war er sich sicher:

Es würde das erste und das letzte Mal sein, dass er so etwas tat. Die nächsten Minuten würden zur Entscheidung führen...  

Und es sollte nicht einfach werden. Weder für ihn, noch für Kakarott.

~~Ende Teil 12~~


	13. Teil 13

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 13

****

****

_Manchmal sitzt die Angst zu tief_

_Oft hat der Schmerz sich festgebrannt_

_Doch irgendwann wird jemand kommen_

_Der dir jegliche Angst nimmt_

_Und dir etwas viel, viel Angenehmeres dafür schenkt..._

~~***~~

Goku trat hinaus in den Regen. Ja, der düstere Himmel schüttete wieder seine Tränen über das Land... fast so...

Als weine er mit ihm.

Der Saiyajin richtete sein Haupt den dunklen Wolken entgegen. Sein Geist war verwirrt... seine Gedanken dennoch leer. Voller Wehmut und warf er noch einen letzten Blick zu dem großen Gebäude hinter ihm und löschte dann seine Aura. Er wollte allein sein. Niemanden mehr sehen. Er musste nachdenken... über all das, was geschehen war... und über all die seltsamen Empfindungen, die ihn immer mehr plagten und sein naives Herz viel zu sehr kränkten. 

Leise und vorsichtig stiess Goku sich vom Boden ab, obwohl ihn sowieso niemand hätte hören oder anderweitig bermerken können. Dann stieg er in die Lüfte und verschwand im aufziehenden Nebel.

~~***~~

„Er ist gegangen..." 

Goten sah auf und blickte seinen Freund an, der zur Tür herein getreten war. Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin hatte die ganze Zeit auf Trunks Bett gesessen und vor sich auf den Boden gestarrt. Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, als sein Freund das Zimmer betreten hatte. Genauso wenig wie das wortlose Verschwinden seines Vaters.

Doch Trunks hatte recht. Er spürte seine Aura nicht mehr. 

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und deinem Vater...?"

Der violetthaarige Saiyajin schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu Goten aufs Bett. Dieser senkte den Kopf und blickte wieder auf seine Füße. Trunks sah ihn lange an... 

~~***~~

Vegeta lief schnellen Schrittes den langen Flur entlang, bis er schließlich an der Eingangstür an kam. Bis dort hatte er die Aura Kakarotts noch gespürt... doch nun war sie verschwunden. 

Der Prinz öffnete besagte Tür und trat hinaus. Weit konnte er nicht sein. Bis vor ein paar Sekunden war seine Aura noch zu spüren gewesen. Der Regen peitschte dem Saiyajin ins Gesicht, als eine starke Windböe die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen ließ. 

Es war bereits noch etwas dunkler geworden und Nebel versperrte einem zusätzlich die Sicht. Mit gemischten Gefühlen versuchte er Kakarotts Aura erneut zu erfühlen, doch vergeblich. 

_Der Ideot hat sie gelöscht...._

Ein paar Sekunden... in Vegetas Augen zogen sie sich zu einer Ewigkeit, stand er nun da vor der verschlossenen Tür und versuchte sich über seine Gefühle einig zu werden. 

Sollte er eben anklingeln und wieder hinein gehen..? Oder sollte er ihn versuchen zu finden...

Er wusste genau was er wollte.. und was er tun musste. Aber ein Teil in ihm war immer noch anderer Meinung und sträubte sich gegen die Tatsache, dass der andere Saiyajin ihm tatsächlich etwas bedeutete...

Er hatte noch nie wirklich leid empfunden. Er hatte es auch niemals nötig gehabt. Doch in diesem Moment tat es ihm... leid.. Kakarott zu kaltblütig abgewiesen zu haben. Er wusste doch genau, wie empfindlich er war.. auch wenn er immer so gutgläubig und kindlich tat...

_Folge ihm_ hallten die Wort in seinem Kopf wieder und er traf letztendlich eine Entscheidung. Die Gefühle.. die er so sehr zu unterdrücken versucht hatte gewannen nun die Überhand und der Saiyajin stieß sich von der Türschwelle ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach Kakarott.

~~***~~

Er bekam keine Antwort. 

Doch das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Er konnte und er wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit ihm über etwas zu reden, über dass er nicht reden wollte. Er brauchte einfach etwas Zeit... vielleicht würde er dann endlich wieder auftauen und so unbeschwert wie damals werden... 

Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin hob den Kopf. „Vegeta ist grade verschwunden." 

Trunks nickte. Auch er hatte er gesprpt. Auch er hatte die zuschlagende Tür vernommen. 

„Wo er bei dem Wetter nur hin will...." murmelte Trunks und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen tobte mittlerweile ein heftiger Sturm, es war sicher kein Vergnügen bei dem Wetter auswärts durch den Regen zu fliegen. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich über seinen Vater zu wundern. Er würde sich jetzt um seinen Freund kümmern. Jetzt konnte sie niemand mehr stören. Sie waren endlich allein...

„Lass uns nicht länger über das Ganze nachdenken..." warf Trunks in den Raum und sah Goten an.

Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin blickte Trunks mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen an. Trunks hatte sich irgendwie verändert.. und er schien Etwas vor zu haben. 

Vegetas Sohn lächelte und rückte ein Stück näher an Goten heran. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm und flüsterte leise etwas in sein Ohr.

_...Du brauchst keine Angst haben Chibi, vertrau mir einfach...._

Goten war etwas verstört. Chibi... so hatte er ihn noch nie zuvor genannt. Aber... irgendwie.. auf eine seltsame Art und Weise... klang es vertraut und die Art wie er es sagte berührte ihn tief in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht würde der Alptraum ein Ende nehmen... vielleicht war Trunks derjenige, der ihn erlösen würde....

Nichts sehnlicher als das wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, als sein bester Freund ihm so nahe war. 

Vegetas Sohn legte seinem Freund die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn sanft hinunter aufs Bett. Er beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn an. Er verlor sich in den endlosen Tiefen und unergründeten Geheimnissen diese dunklen Augen, die ihn immer noch etwas verwirrt aber dennoch.. erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Trunks streichelte die Wangen seines Freundes und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie weich und zart seine Haut doch war. Doch er spürte auch, dass Goten zitterte, zwar nur leicht und kaum merklich.. aber dennoch...

„Du hast Angst vor solchen Berührungen..."

Goten wollte Etwas erwidern, doch Trunks legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund und hinderte ihn daran etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen fuhr er fort.

„Ich verstehe dich. Aber du wirst sehen... dass es nicht weh tun muss... ich... bin nicht er... also bitte... vertrau mir Chibi...ok?"

Goten nickte. Er war erleichtert, konnte jedoch trotzdem nicht sein Zittern unterdrücken. Zu sehr hatten die Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen ihn geprägt, zu sehr die Angst sich in sein Hirn gebrannt und die Furcht davor, erneut jenen grausamen und demütigenden Schmerz zu empfinden wie in jenen Nächten...

Trunks beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund Angst hatte. Er musste ihm dabei helfen, diese Angst ab zu legen. Ihn davor bewahren, nicht mehr berührt werden zu wollen.. und.. da war noch etwas anderes. 

Ja er wollte ihm nahe sein.. jetzt und hier und... immer. War das Liebe..? Dieser innige Wunsch nach der Nähe seines besten Freundes... ihn zu berühren, ihn auf diese Art glücklich zu machen und somit auch sich selbst... ja vielleicht war es das... und tief in sich hoffte er, dass es so war....

Trunks griff zum Lichtschalter, der direkt an seinem Bett angebracht war und schaltete die große Lampe in seinem Zimmer ab. Dann schaltete er die kleine Nachttischlampe ein, so dass sein Zimmer nur noch von einem warmen, dämmrigen Licht erleuchtet war. 

Dann sah er Goten wieder an. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Vielleicht.. war es auch besser so. Was tat er hier eigentlich...? Er war ssich nicht einmal sicher ob sein Freund das überhaupt wollte... aber.. hätte er nicht schon längst protestiert, wäre es ihm unangenehm..? 

Trunks fuhr mit seiner Hand über Gotens bauch, hinab bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Dann hob er dort dessen Shirt an und schob seine Hand darunter, aus den Augenwinkeln unsicher Gotens Reaktion beobachtend. Er verhinderte es nicht. 

Langsam und behutsam begann er mit seiner Hand Gotens Brust und seinen Bauch zu erforschen. Er streichelte sanft über seine weiche Haut und fühlte nach seinen Herzschlag. Irgendwie musste er lächeln, als er bemerkte, wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. 

Trunnks konnte auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes im schwachen Licht nicht viel erkennen. Aber seine Augen nahmen ein ungewöhnliches Leuchten an.. zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, schien er keine Angst mehr zu haben, sich sicher zu fühlen. 

Sein schneller Herzschlag war kein Zeichen von Angst.

Er wollte es auch. 

~~Ende teil 13~~


	14. Teil 14

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 14

****

_Das Leben ist nicht immer einfach_

_Und selbst Gefühle, die so schön sein können_

_Lassen einen nicht immer in Ruhe_

_Manchmal muss man mehr ertragen als nötig_

_Um das zu finden, was man sucht..._

~~***~~

Vegetas Blick war verschwommen. Der Regen wurde stärker und auch seine Sicht schränkte sich immer mehr ein. Bald konnte er am Boden unter ihm nur noch verschwommen ein paar Lichtflecke erkennen, welche aus den Innenstädten heraus leuchteten. 

_Verdammt warum mach ich das überhaupt. Der Kerl kann mir sowas von egal sein...! Hat diese Stimme mich etwa so beeinflusst? Argh, das macht mich wahnsinnig!!" _

Dann plötzlich stoppte er abrupt. Mitten in der Luft. Mitten im Regen. Ein paar hundert Meter über dem Erdboden.

_Die Stimme... das Mädchen..._  

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm zerschmolz die komplette Realität und ging in Wasserflecken unter...

Doch vor seinem inneren geistigen Auge bildete sich ein neues Bild.... die Wirklichkeit. 

_Bra._

Warum war er nicht schon viel eher darauf gekommen?!? Er hatte die Stimme seiner eigenen Tochter nicht erkennt. Sie war es gewesen, die ihn Nächte lang wach gehalten hatte.

Die ihn warnte.

Die weinte und schluchzte.

Was hatte das Alles nur zu bedeuten? Bra konnte nie wieder belebt werden. Nicht einmal Shenlong wusste warum. Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass sie als Geist durch ihr Haus spukte? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nein... das war.. alles einfach nur absurd.. unfassbar.. unwirklich...

Das Wasser lief dem Prinzen mittlerweile in kleinen Bächen über das Gesicht. Doch er bekam nichts davon mit. Starr und unbeweglich schwebte der Krieger in der Luft und hinter dieser Fassade verborgen arbeitete sein Verstand auf Hochtouren.  Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Und warum verlangte sie von ihm Kakarott zu folgen? Warum Kakarott...?!

„WARUM ZUM TEUFEL ER?!!?" Der Prinz ballte die Fäuste, vollkommen erschüttert über seine enormen Emotionsschwankungen. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung, einer Lösung.. doch nichts dergleichen fand sich.

Warum war er hier im Regen unterwegs?

Warum zum Teufel jagte er Kakarott nach, wo er ihm doch gestohlen bleiben konnte. Und wieso... wieso... empfand er etwas für diesen Unterklassekrieger? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er ihn so sehr gehasst... er hatte sich Pläne zurecht gelegt, wie er ihm am besten weh tun, ihm den Gar ausmachen konnte.

Er hatte seinen Sohn vergewaltigt und verletzt und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, ja Spaß!

Und jetzt das? Und seine Tochter... sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.. trieb ihn auch noch dazu an?!? 

Alles um ihn herum brach zusammen. So stark er auch war.. so viel Kraft und Stolz er auch besitzen mochte, das Alles nützte ihm nun nichts mehr. Denn sein Herz.. konnte er weder besiegen... noch seine Gefühle unterdrücken, oder seine Emotionen bekämpfen... vergessen. Nein das Alles war nicht möglich.

Er konnte es verdrängen. Unterdrücken. Ignorieren.

Aber es würde ihn nie in Ruhe lassen.

Vegeta erlitt in jenem Moment einen geistigen Zusammenbruch... wie ein lebloser Stein fiel er vom Himmel... schaffte es gerade noch genug Konzentration auf zu bringen, um nicht auf dem Boden auf zu klatschen. Er landete irgendwo mitten in einem Wald und bleib einfach auf dem Boden im Matsch liegen. Unfähig auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen... überhaupt erst im Ansatz in seinem Kopf zustande zu bringen. 

Ja, Gefühle konnten grausam sein. Genau deshalb wollte der Prinz sie nie empfunden haben....

~~***~~

Goten sah an die Decke. Dann schloss er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trunks."

Der violetthaarige Saiyajin sah ihn fragend an. 

„Bitte... ich kann das nicht..." Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht sagen. Eigentlich wollte er, dass Trunks weiter machte... aber.. es ging nicht. Es war ihm einfach nicht möglich. Nicht jetzt.

Trunks zog augenblicklich seine Hand zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Aber.. aber ... warum..?" Er hatte Angst etwas falsch gemacht zu haben... und das wäre das Schlimmste für ihn.

„Ich.. kann das nicht erklären, aber... keine Angst.. es liegt nicht an dir... es liegt am.. Zeitpunkt... ich kann das einfach noch nicht.. heute nacht... gestern nacht..." 

Trunks nickte. „Verstehe. Tut.. tut mir leid... ich wollte dich nicht..."

„Schon gut.." fiel ihm Goten ins Wort. Erst dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es gesagt und er hoffte seinen besten Freund damit nicht gekränkt zu haben. Aber... er konnte einfach nicht. Berührt werden.. egal von wem... nicht jetzt schon.. nicht schon wieder.

Trunks liess sich nach hinten fallen und blieb neben dem Jüngeren auf dem Bett liegen. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie und wussten nicht was sie einander sagen sollten. Keiner von beiden war sich im Klaren darüber, was er wollte und was nicht... und egal wie sehr Trunks sich anstrengte und nachdachte... er kannte diese Gefühle im Endeffekt genauso wenig wie Goten auch. Und doch.. waren sie da. Und über einige Dinge war er sich in den letzten Tagen dennoch klar geworden.

„Goten." 

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er Goten genau in die Augen sehen konnte, als dieser sich ihm ebenfalls zuwandte. In seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte sich ein fragender Blick wieder, der Trunks neugierig fixierte.

„Ich.. liebe dich."

Es kostete ihn trotz allem Überwindung diese Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Er hatte Angst, Goten würde es ihm übel nehmen.. seine Liebe nicht erwidern.. ihn vielleicht.. überhaupt nicht „so" als Freund haben. 

Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob Trunks sich die Worte vor einigen Stunden draußen im Garten nur eingebildet hatte.. und ob Gokus Sohn sie ernst gemeint hatte...

Ein leichtes und gequältes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Es war, als hätte er lang nicht mehr gelächelt, als müsste er es erst von neuem erlernen... als wüsste er nicht mehr wie es geht. 

Aber es war ein Lächeln. Und seine leuchtenden Augen bestätigten es.

„Ich... dich auch." flüsterte er Trunks leise zu.  

~~***~~

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon da gelegen hatte. Aber er spürte, dass ihm kalt war. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich leer. Alles erschien ihm sinnlos. Alles woran er geglaubt hatte, wovon er überzeugt war... war zerbrochen. Und die Scherben marterten ihn jetzt. 

Es musste aufgehört haben zu regnen, denn als er vorsichtig blinzelte, spürte er nicht mehr diese abartige Nässe in seinen Augen.

Doch es war dunkel um ihn herum geworden. Und der Nebel hatte sich zu dem verdichtet. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er würde aufstehen und einfach nach Hause fliegen. Ja, das würde er tun.

Einfach aufstehen und heim gehen. 

Der Prinz setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er war vollkommen durchnässt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte und fühlte sich taub an. Als er sich darauf konzentrieren wollte hoch zu kommen, fiel ihm eine Gestalt ins Auge. Sie stand etwa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. In der Dunkelheit und verhüllt von Nebel, war sie ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

Vegeta blinzelte erneut, im Unklaren darüber, on er sich das nur einbildete oder nicht. 

Die Gestalt trat langsam auf ihn zu und jetzt erkannte der Saiyajinprinz ihn erstmals. Obwohl er seine Aura noch immer gelöscht hatte... so würde Vegeta ihn unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. 

Dann... stand er vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit nur schemenhaft zu erkennen und auch, was er dachte, konnte Vegeta nicht im geringsten erahnen. 

Er blickte zu ihm herunter, schwieg und verharrte dann still.

„Kakarott."

~~Ende Teil 14~~


	15. Teil 15

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 15

****

Und wie die Tiere fielen sie dem zum Opfer 

_Was uns Lebewesen existieren lässt_

_Was uns verbindet_

_Und was trotzdem immer noch verheuchelt wird_

_Und wie von Triebtäter und Triebopfer_

_Gleichsam bedeutend_

_Wird es auch zu Ende gehen_

_Ohne Sinn und Zweck und Hass_

_Aber auch ohne Liebe_

~~***~~

Er spürte Kälte. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn zum zittern brachte. Er sah auf, zu der Gestalt, die ihm gegenüber stand. Zu Kakarott. Gleichzeitig stellte er sich die Frage nach dem Warum. Und gleichlaufend, empfand er eine Niederlage. Eine Niederlage gegenüber sich selbst, gegenüber seinem eigenen Körper. Und noch immer war ihm kalt.

Kakarott beugte sich zu dem Prinzen herunter und sah ihm in die Augen. Und obgleich es stockdunkel war, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie fesselten sich gegenseitig im Anblick des jeweils anderen. Kakarott selbst war überrascht darüber, dass er so empfand, als er endlich herausfand, was es wirklich war. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass es niemals hätte passieren dürfen. 

Dass es niemals erwidert werden würde.

Dass es keine Zukunft hatte, haben durfte. 

Doch sein Herz wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und zu jenem Zeitpunkt setzte das ein, wovor er sich sonst immer gefürchtet hatte, was ihm schon immer unheimlich gewesen war, was ihn beunruhigte, immer wenn es wach wurde. Und es wurde wach. In jenem Augenblick, übernahm es die Kontrolle über ihn, ausgelöst durch den verschwommenen und anziehenden Blick Vegetas und dem Feuer seiner Augen, trotz dessen Verwirrtheit.

Der Prinz wurde gepackt und nach hinten in den Matsch gedrückt. Er spürte die Kühle des Schlammes und des aufgeweichten Bodens in seinem Rücken, doch gleichzeitig empfand er auch die Wärme, die Hitze, die ihn auf einmal durchfloss, als Kakarotts Körper ihn berührte. 

Irritiert und überrascht blickte er seinen Erzfeind aus großen Augen an und versuchte sich halbherzig zu befreien. Doch er hatte nicht genug Kraft. Kraft? Wollte er es denn eigentlich? Er fühlte sich seltsam, er hatte soetwas noch nie in der Nähe Kakarotts empfunden und es beängstigte ihn. 

Der Prinz stellte mit Entsetzen fest, wie seine Wut und sein Hass auf Kakarott plötzlich einem anderen Gefühl wichen. Wie sein Wille, sich zu befreien schwand, und etwas anderem Platz machte. 

Kakarott presste seinen Körper fest an den Vegetas und wortlos näherte er sein Gesicht dem des Prinzen. Er spürte, wie Vegeta für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne hielt, zögerte, als die Lippen der beiden Saiyajin sich berührten. Doch dann hörte er endgültig auf sich zu wehren, körperlich sowie psychisch. Er begann auf seinen Kuss einzugehen und als Kakarott spielerisch mit seiner Zunge, die Lippen seines Prinzen mit Speichel benetzte, gewährte dieser ihm seinerseits Einlass und gierig versanken die beiden Männer in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, während sie eng umschlungen im Morast des nebligen Waldes lagen.

Bei beiden Saiyajin hatte der Verstand nun endgültig den viel frenetischeren Instinkten Platz gemacht und das Denken wich einem schier unstillbaren Verlangen nach Vereinigung. Mit einem Ruck löste der Prinz den Kuss nach einigen Augenblicken und schleuderte Kakarott in einer Drehung herum, so dass er selbst auf ihm zu liegen kam. Er setzte sich auf und packte mit beiden Händen den Kampfanzug Kakarotts, riss ihn entzwei. 

Ein Funkeln wurde in seinen Augen sichtbar und gleichzeitig, als er den nackten Oberkörper Kakarotts betrachtete, spürte er Erregung. Sein Blick blieb an dem des unter ihm liegenden Saiyajin hängen und er sah deutlich dass Verlangen und die Bitte nach mehr in seinen leuchtenden Augäpfeln.

Vegeta spürte wie auch Kakarott merklich heißer und erregter wurde und das Gefühl gefiel ihm. War er eben noch schwach und verwirrt gewesen, jetzt strotzte er nahezu vor Kraft und Verlangen und behend entledigte er sich seines eigenen Kampfanzugoberteiles. Dann zerriss er auch Kakarotts Hose und zerfetzte ebenso gierig auch seine Boxershorts. 

Als der Prinz das ihm nun offenbarte, aufgestellte Glied seines Gegenübers betrachtete, spürte er wie sein eigenes sich bemerkbar machte und wie sein Verlangen nach Kakarott immer lauter nach Befriedigung schrie. 

Er sprang auf, riss sich den Rest seiner Kleidung vom Leib und sah dann zu Kakarott herunter. Dieser lag stumm da und schien zu warten. Doch Vegeta konnte seine Ungeduld förmlich spüren, er drehte ihn mit einem Fusstritt in die Seite auf den Bauch und beugte sich dann über ihn. Sein Körper war bereits voller Schlamm und Matsch des aufgeweichten Bodens und trotzdem war er brennend heiss.

Vegeta brachte sich selbst auf Kakarotts Rücken zu liegen und er keuchte leise auf, als er sein steifes Glied zwischen den vom Schlamm leicht schmierigen Pobacken des anderen Saiyajin fühlte. Der Prinz vernahm ihn leise Schnaufen, in der Erwartung des nun Kommenden. Und er ließ ihn nicht länger warten.

Vegeta fuhr mit einer Hand herunter zu seinem Glied und führte es ein, kurz verharrte er still in Erwartung einer Reaktion. Dann stieß er zu und drang tief in ihn ein. Er hörte Kakarott aufkeuchen und laut vor schmerzlicher Erregung Stöhnen und auch er selbst war überwältigt von den extremen Gefühlen, die plötzlich in ihm erwachten und hemmungslos stieß er erneut zu, labte sich an dem Stöhnen Kakarotts und an seiner eigenen Befriedigung, stieß wieder zu und wieder und wieder....

Die Anspanung um die beiden Saiyajin löste sich schlagartig auf, als sie den absoluten Gipfel der Lust erreichten und von übermäßigen Emotionen ergriffen und durchrüttelt endgültig erschöpft zusammen brachen. Keuchend und schweissnass blieb Vegeta auf Kakarott liegen, sog dessen Schweiss und seine Erregung ein und spürte, dass er noch immer leicht lustvoll zitterte. Ihm war heiss. Und auch Kakarott war heiss.

Langsam klärten sich die Gedanken der beiden Saiyajin wieder auf und ihr Verstand setzte wieder ein und durchleuchtete langsam den Nebel, der ihre Gedanken verhüllt hatte, sowie der Wald, in dem sie es getrieben haben, von Nebel verhüllt war...

~~***~~

Goten sah an die Decke des Zimmers. Sein Kopf leg auf Trunks Brust und er konnte seine Atembewegungen spüren und seinen Herzschlag hören. Seit längerem lagen sie nun so da, schwiegen und wogen sich in Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in der Nähe des jeweils Anderen. 

Goten war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sein Freund noch wach war, oder ob er schon eingeschlafen war. Aber er wusste eines, er war glücklich, das Alles jetzt ein Ende hatte. Er brauchte Nichts mehr zu verschweigen, nie wieder Geheimniskrämerei. Jetzt wo er sich sicher sein konnte, dass nichts und niemand ihn und Trunks mehr trennen konnte, fühlte er sich stark. Stärker als sonst und er war sogar ein wenig stolz darauf, die Torturen der letzten Nächte für Trunks überstanden zu haben. 

Er hatte sich selbst damit bewiesen, dass er Trunks liebte, er war sich vorher nie so sicher gewesen. Doch Trunks Reaktionen gaben ihm Sicherheit, gaben ihm die Bestätigung dafür, dass er das Alles nicht umsonst ertragen musste. Er tat es, weil er Trunks liebte, das hatte ihn am Leben erhalten. Und er war sich nun absolut sicher, Trunks hatte es verdient.

Goten spürte, wie sein Freund sich plötzlich regte und dann die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich frage mich, wo mein Vater solange bleibt... und warum deiner eben so plötzlich das Haus verlassen hat..."

Goten schwieg eine Weile. Er hatte oft genug zu spüren bekommen, dass Vegeta seinen Vater hasste und dass er irgendetwas vorgehabt hatte. Ob die beiden jetzt gerade einen Kampf austrugen?  Goten wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch in dem Moment egal. Sie waren erwachsene Männer und wussten bestimmt, was sie taten. 

„Mhm... die haben sich solange nicht gesehen, die haben bestimmt eine Menge zu besprechen.." murmelte er Trunks dann als Antwort zu. Dieser nickte zustimmend und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

„Diese Sturköpfe, kämpfen bestimmt wieder irgendwo mitten in der Wildnis." 

Auch wenn er sich den Taten voll bewusst war, die sein Vater begangen hatte, wollte er jetzt nicht daran denken. Am morgigen Tag würden sie genug Zeit haben, sich um all das zu kümmern. Vielleicht könnte er Goten dazu überreden, erst mit seinem Vater zu reden. 

Ihm war klar, dass Goten das Alles nicht so schnell wieder vergessen konnte, wenn er überhaupt darüber hinweg kam. Doch diese Nacht wollte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, er genoss, einfach nur die Ruhe und die Nähe seines Freundes und die Tatsache, dass sein Vater nicht im Hause war und sie somit endlich allein waren. 

Trunks fuhr seinem Freund sanft mit der Hand durch das zerzauste halblange Haar und schloss dann müde die Augen. Sie beide hatten jetzt lang genug keine Ruhe gehabt und den Schlaf gönnte er sich jetzt. 

Und als Goten spürte, wie Trunks langsam einschlief, lächelte er und schloss ebenfalls hundemüde die Augen.

~~Ende Teil 15~~


	16. Teil 16

Alles nur aus Liebe? – Teil 16

****

Ich habe einen großen fehler begangen 

_Als ich dich das erste Mal sah_

_Habe ich schon falsch reagiert_

_Doch jetzt ist es zu spät zu bereuen_

_Mich in dich verliebt zu haben_

_~~***~~_

Er schlug die Augen auf und spürte, dass er auf einem weichen Untergrund lag. Ihm war wohlig warm und es fühlte sich bequem und gemütlich an. Am liebsten wäre er dort immer liegen geblieben. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Die Erinnerung an das Letzte, was ihm wiederfahren war. War es das Letzte? Oder war es bloß seine letzte, greifbare Erinnerung?

Seinen Schlaf langsam aus den Augen reibend erhob sich der Prinz und musste feststellen, dass er in einem Bett lag. Ein Bett? Seltsam. Er könnte schwören, dass er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken im Wald war. Dass es nass gewesen war und kalt und... 

Kalt? 

Vegeta schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und versuchte sich an die Einzelheiten zu erinnern.

Kakarott.

Was war bloß passiert? Alles, was in seinem Kopf und in seinen Erinnerungen herumschwirrte war nur dieser eine Name, dieses eine Gesicht, dieser eine Saiyajin. 

Kakarott... murmelte Vegeta leise vor sich hin. Und langsam ordneten sich seine Gedanken zu eindeutigen Gefühlen und zu Bildern, die ihm endlich widerspiegelten, was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war. 

Da war diese Hitze, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl... diese Lust. Ja, Kakarott und er hatten es miteinander getrieben. Im Wald... im Schlamm... 

Aber warum kam ihm dass Alles nur so unwirklich vor? War es real gewesen? Oder hatte er das Alles nur geträumt? 

Der Prinz sah sich um und bemerkte, dass es sein eigenes Bett war, in welchem er sass und dass das Zimmer dunkel und leer war. Sein Blick schweifte zu den leuchtenden Ziffern des Weckers, welche ihm sagten, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. Vegeta war sich nicht sicher, was von den Erlebnissen in seinem Geist wirklich passiert war und was er sich nur einbildete. Irgendetwas schien komisch. 

Der Blick des Prinzen wanderte durch das Zimmer und blieb dann an etwas ungewöhnlichem hängen. Es war ein weißer Umschlag, nein bloß ein weißes, zusammen gefaltetes Papier, dass auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

„Wird irgendwas von Bulmas Notizen sein." Murmelte er dann und beschloss auf zu stehen, da er sowieso keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Saiyajin, dass er nackt war. 

„Was zur Hölle?!?" Grummelnd schlurfte der Prinz zum Kleiderschrank, in dem er sich auch im Dunkeln zurechtfand und zog sich dann eine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt an um danach den Raum zu verlassen und in die Küche zu stromern um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. 

Als er an dem Zimmer seines Sohnes vorbeikam, musste er abrupt stoppen. Einer Eingebung folgend und plötzlich leicht neugierig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. 

Er fand seinen Trunks vor mit Goten im Arm, halb in der Decke verschlungen und tief am Schlafen. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Lautlos schloss er die Tür wieder und ging seines Weges. 

Es war im ganzen Gebäude ungewöhnlich ruhig. Nach dem ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen, war der Prinz es gar nicht mehr gewohnt eine solche Stille zu erleben. 

Alles war seltsam. Seit er aufgewacht war, kamen ihm die ganzen vergangenen Wochen vor, wie eine vernebelte, weit entfernte Erinnerung an einen längst vergessenen Traum.   

Mit langsamen, fahrigen Bewegungen setzte Vegeta den Kaffee auf und lehnte sich an den Küchentisch. Das Alles muss ein Traum gewesen sein. Wo wäre denn Kakarott jetzt sonst, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre?

 Das kann nicht wirklich passiert sein. Er und Kakarott. Das war absolut absurd. Lieber würde er sterben, als sich auf diesen minderwertigen Unterklassekrieger ein zulassen. So schön es auch auf eine Weise gewesen sein mochte... es war nicht er gewesen, der ein positives Gefühl empfunden hatte, sondern nur sein Körper und das hätte er bei jedem dahergelaufenen Saiyajin ebenso. Selbst bei Goten.

Und wenn schon. Er würde sein Leben weiterleben. Er würde es vergessen. Er würde trainieren und vergessen und einfach nie wieder daran denken, was passiert war. 

War es denn nun wirklich, oder nicht?

Die Kaffeemaschine war fertig und der Prinz goss sich eine Tasse ein. Er trank ihn schwarz. Wie immer. Er versuchte sich abzulenken und erst mal an etwas anderes zu denken. Um wach zu werden. Um klar zu werden. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er brauchte Antworten. Aber wo sollte er sie finden. 

Einige Minuten vergangen in Stille. Enttäuscht und noch nicht mal ein klein wenig schlauer, stellte der Saiyajin die Tasse auf die Spüle und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück auf sein Zimmer. Er verspürte keine Lust zu Trainieren. Verspürte keine Lust den Gravitationsraum zu betreten. Er würde ihn wieder an Kakarott erinnern. Und dann würde er wieder nachdenklich werden und nicht zum Trainieren kommen. Was so oder so der Fall war.  

Als er das Zimmer betrat, schaltete er das Licht an und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Papier auf seinem Nachttisch. Er könnte schwören, dass er es seit Bulmas Abfahrt noch nicht dort gesehen hatte. Also musste jemand es dorthin gelegt haben. Normalerweise achtete der Prinz nicht sonderlich auf seine Umgebung, erst recht nicht in dem Raum, der ohnehin nur fürs Übernachten gedacht war. Bulma hielt schon Alles in Stand. Doch dieser Zettel sprang ihm irgendwie immer wieder ins Auge. Gerade so, als wäre er wichtig, als wolle er von Vegeta gelesen werden. Seufzend griff er nach ein paar Minuten des Zögerns endlich danach.

Warum erst so spät, was sollte denn an so einem blöden Stück Papier schon dran sein. Es sei denn.... hatte er etwas Angst davor, dass es so war, wie er dachte? Zutrauen würde er es ... IHM..... 

Als er den Brief öffnete, bestätigte sich seine Befürchtung....

~~***~~

_An meinen ehrwürdigen Prinzen,_

Ich weiss, du wirst dich jetzt wieder tierisch darüber aufregen, wie naiv ich doch bin, ausgerechnet dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Einen Brief, wie in einem Kitschroman. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sonst hätte sagen sollen. Ich traue mich nicht, es dir ins Gesicht zu sagen, habe Angst davor, dass du mich nicht ausreden lässt, mir nicht richtig zuhörst. So wie du es immer tust.

Sicher fragst du dich schon die ganze Zeit, ob du wachst oder träumst und was in deinen Erinnerungen von Bedeutung ist und was nicht. Ich denke ich kann dir da helfen. Denn Alles, woran du dich erinnern kannst ist wirklich vor ein paar Stunden passiert. Vielleicht bist du jetzt geschockt, oder erleichtert.. vielleicht auch nur wütend, ich weiss es nicht. Sowie ich zu Vieles von dir nicht weiss. Ich kann nur noch eines für dich tun. Dir die Wahrheit sagen und hoffen, dass du damit leben kannst, denn ich kann es nicht.

_An dem Punkt, wo deine Erinnerung an diese Nacht abbricht, weil du das Bewusstsein verloren hattest, habe ich mich um dich gekümmert. Ich weiss, dass du das nicht leiden kannst, aber es musste sein. Wahrscheinlich warst du unterkühlt oder so und bist deswegen KO gegangen. Ich habe dich in meine Arme genommen und dich gewärmt. Dich an mich gedrückt in dem Wissen, dass es das erste und das Letzte Mal sein sollte. Ich war mir bewusst der Tatsache, dass ich es eigentlich niemals gedurft hätte. Aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ja wahrhaftig, Vegeta, ich liebe dich. _

_Ich hatte schon immer diese Gefühle für dich, aber ich bin nicht so dumm wie du vielleicht denken magst. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es nicht hätte sein dürfen, verdammt ich konnte es einfach nicht immer bei mir behalten, ich musste es dir sagen. Deswegen bin ich zu dir gekommen, denn diese Gedanken quälten mich schon die ganzen Woche, die ich im Urlaub gewesen bin. Mein Herz war einfach nur noch kurz davor zu zerspringen, ich musste es rauslassen, ich MUSSTE es. Doch als ich dir dann gegenüber stand, wurde mir sofort wieder bewusst, dass meine Liebe zu dir keine Zukunft haben würde. _

_Und egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengen würde, es wäre hoffnungslos, es würde nichts bringen. Und ich würde wieder nur Schmerz und Abweisung erfahren, wie ich es bei dir immer getan habe. _

_Vielleicht schüttelst du jetzt den Kopf und regst dich zum unzähligsten Male darüber auf, wie sentimental ich doch bin. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich werde mich nicht mehr von dir quälen lassen. Nie mehr. Ob du es mit Absicht getan hast oder nicht, das ist egal. Es würde nichts ändern. Nichts ändern an der Tatsache, dass diese einseitige Liebe immer eine solche bleiben würde. _

_Doch der Schmerz, der bleibt, und ich kann ihn nicht mehr länger ertragen. Deswegen werde ich mich selbst davon erlösen. Es gibt noch ungeklärte Dinge und Fragen, ich weiss. Ich weiss, dass es da Etwas gibt, was zwischen Trunks, dir und meinem jüngsten Sohn vorgefallen ist, während ich weg war. Ich habe sofort gespürt, wie die Situation war, als ich das Haus betrat. Ich bin nicht so dumm wie du denkst. Und Jemand hat mir außerdem Alles erzählt. _

_Ich war nicht einmal wütend. Ich muss ein schlechter Vater sein, denn meine Liebe zu dir schien stärker zu sein, als zu meinen Kindern. Ich schäme mich dafür, doch auch das geht vorbei. Da bin ich mir sicher. _

_Ich habe nur noch eine einzige Bitte an dich. Nein zwei. Ich bitte dich unterwürfigst und inständig darum.. mir nur noch diese beiden Gefallen zu erweisen. Es wird das erste und das Letzte Mal sein, dass ich dich um etwas bitte. Um so etwas._

_Ich bitte dich inständig darum, lass sie glücklich sein, lass sie zusammen in eine glückliche Zukunft gehen. Goten und Trunks, bitte tu ihnen den Gefallen, denn sie haben es verdient. Ich weiss wie es ist, wenn einem die Liebe nicht erlaubt ist und ich bitte dich, die beiden nicht noch mehr Qualen erleiden zu lassen._

_Und als meine Allerletzte Bitte an dich:_

_Versuch nicht mich zu finden. Egal was du mir sagen willst, egal ob du mich töten willst oder nicht, suche mich nicht. Ich würde deinen Anblick nicht ertragen können. Du würdest mich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht finden. Grüße meine Familie von mir... wenn du willst.. und sag ihnen, ich bin verreist. Lass sie in dem Glauben, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin, sie würden die Wahrheit nicht ertragen und dich dafür verantwortlich machen und das will ich nicht. _

_Wir werden uns nicht mehr wieder sehen. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du jetzt endlich das erreicht hast, was du doch immer wolltest. Du bist jetzt der Stärkste Krieger im Universum. Ist es nicht Alles wofür du lebst? Nunja, jetzt ist es soweit. Und wenn du dich jetzt noch fragst, warum ich das Alles hier geschrieben habe und das Alles was vor ein paar Stunden geschah veranlasst habe.. dann lass mich dir hier und jetzt sagen:_

_Ich tat das Alles nur aus Liebe. _

_Sayonara._

~~***~~

Vegeta konnte im letzten Teil des Briefes deutlich die aufgeweichte Tinte erkennen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Kakarott geweint hatte, während er diese Zeilen schrieb. Langsam ließ der Prinz den Kopf sinken und zeriss den Brief mit langsamen Bewegungen.

„Baka yaro."

~~Ende Teil 16~~


End file.
